La vie d'étudiante, pas toujours facile !
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: Être étudiant n'a jamais été toujours facile, et ça, Sebastian et Ciel en font les fraies ! Mais, ce n'est pas non plus comme si cette vie était horrible si on y regarde de plus près. Reste à voir ce que le destin leurs réservent ! (Attention Lemon avec Ciel dominant)
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens ! Eh oui, c'est encore moi avec un petit projet... Oui je sais je sais, ça faisait longtemps, je vous ai pas trop manqué ? XD #SBARF# Donc voici une petite fic mais vraiment petite sur notre couple préféré donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et tout ça mais disons que j'étais dans une phase de dépression et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs donc je sais pas si ce que j'ai écris est vraiment bien... Enfin bref, je voulais remercier Sora-chan, Etoile-Lead-Sama, Toroko-sama, Plumesdecorbeaux et une amie pour leur aide, ça m'afait super plaisir, sachez le, et je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné avec ça... ^^' donc j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire malgré tout !

* * *

Qui a dis que la vie d'étudiant était facile ?

_"Tu es encore en retard... _

_À ce rythme-là, nous serons de nouveau_

_en retard... Dépêche toi."_

Envoya un jeune homme en levant son regard du téléphone pour observer autour de lui, espérant voir ce petit retardataire. Cela l'agaçait, non seulement parce qu'il n'avait aucunement envie d'être en retard aux cours d'économies que donnait Monsieur William T Spears – Sans parler d'ailleurs de ces remontrances- mais surtout, il avait vraiment envie de revoir le jeune garçon aujourd'hui encore. L'étudiant soupira, regardant de nouveau sa montre dont les aiguilles avançaient beaucoup trop vite selon lui, et toujours pas la vue d'une petite chevelure gris-perle.

_ Oh regarde le ! Il est trop beau !, s'exclama avec grande discrétion une jeune fille en passant devant lui.

_ Ouais mais cherche pas, un mec comme ça, il doit être déjà pris..., affirma sa camarade avec une pointe de déception.

_ Tu as raison..., répondis l'autre en recourbant ses lèvres d'un air attristé.

Ah... Et pourtant, si elles le savaient, il était célibataire. En effet, Sebastian Michaëlis, un jeune homme connu pour être l'un des plus beaux garçons de la fac était célibataire depuis... Fort longtemps. En fait, il n'était jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit, vous vous en demandez la raison ? Eh bien, quand on parle du loup, cette fameuse raison vient tout juste d'arriver.

_ Ciel ! Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps !, rouspéta le brun en voyant le jeune arriver.

_ Désolé, mon réveil n'a pas sonné !, argumenta le dénommé Ciel en tentant de retrouver une respiration stable.

_ Bon, dépêche toi, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va vraiment être en retard !

_ D'accord d'accord.

Vous aurez sans doute compris, mais le jeune homme aux yeux rouges sanguines et aux cheveux noirs, tels le pelage d'un corbeau, était amoureux de son cadet. Le jeune Ciel Phantomhive, tout juste âgé de dix huit ans. Cela devait faire au moins treize ans que le ténébreux nourrissait des sentiments envers ce garçon. Mais bien entendu, jamais Ciel ne s'en était réellement aperçu, non... Jamais, parce que bien évidement, Sebastian avait peur de l'avouer. Peur du rejet, peur des réactions, peur des conséquences, peur de cette expression de dégoût, peur de cette perte. Une chose assez classique en soit me direz vous, cependant, ce jeune homme préféra garder ses sentiments secrets pour préserver cette amitié avec son ami d'enfance, cette vie lui convenait pour le moment. Après tout, il y a toujours des privilèges lorsqu'on était l'ami de celui qu'on aime. C'est ainsi que se déroulait le quotidien de ses deux protagonistes.

_ Tu devrais vraiment trouver un moyen pour mieux t'organiser, gronda le plus âgé en accélérant la cadence.

_ Je n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'entends pas mon réveil !, tenta l'interpellé en commençant à courir.

_ Rah, trouve simplement un moyen, je n'ai pas redoublé une année pour arriver à chaque cours en retard, lâcha l'aîné en se frottant les tempes.

Plus aucun son ne parcouru l'oreille du plus vieux qui réalisa ses propos. Il claqua sa langue, remarquant son erreur qui avait sûrement dû titiller l'orgueil de son cadet. Il venait d'aborder un sujet sensible pour eux-deux. Le plus grand des deux se retourna rapidement, sentant déjà le désastre arriver alors qu'il remarquait que son camarade s'était arrêté, la tête baissée. Ce qu'il pouvait être maladroit des fois, se jura le brun en s'approchant de son ami d'enfance. Il tenta alors de le toucher, cependant une main vive claqua rapidement la sienne, tandis qu'un regard ardent et sérieux croisa le sien. Le redoublant avait réussi à irrité son amour, ce qui l'agaça profondément d'ailleurs.

_ Écoute, je suis désolé si ce sont mes parents qui t'ont demandés cela mais moi je t'ai rien demandé ! Alors si tu veux engueuler quelqu'un, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne d'accord ?, s'irrita le jeune homme aux cheveux gris-perle avec une voix tranchante.

_ … On ferait mieux d'y aller, murmura simplement le plus vieux en s'éloignant rapidement.

Une douleur perçante, cuisante. Oui, c'était ce que ressentait le bel étudiant aux cheveux jais, c'était douloureux, un amour à sens unique. Les mots étaient comme une douche froide, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas bon sang ? Cela crevait les yeux que le ténébreux était amoureux de lui non ? Au point de redoubler son année pour être avec le garçon dont il s'est épris, non pas à cause des parents du jeune homme, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait être plus proche de lui, pouvoir l'aider dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Le plus âgé soupira silencieusement, peu importe, les deux étudiants étaient à présents irrités. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leurs salle de cours, avant même que leurs professeur n'arrive, chose qui soulagea un peu les deux amis d'enfances.

* * *

Les deux heures de ce cours passèrent rapidement, non sérieusement, elles passèrent à vitesse réduite pour les deux adultes qui ne cessaient de bailler. Ce cours était pour le moins passionnant...

_ Sebastian..., murmura le cadet en s'approchant un peu de lui.

Le brun s'empêcha de sursauter un peu, bien que le cours n'était pas vraiment intéressant, il y prêtait malgré tout attention, après tout, ce prof était tellement sadique qu'il pourrait accélérer ses explications pour être à l'heure.

_ Quoi ?, chuchota l'interpellé en regardant distraitement son cadet.

_ Tu trouves pas ce cours ennuyant ?, soupira le jeune en posant sa joue dans le creux de sa main.

_Mignon..._, ne put s'empêcher de penser le plus vieux en rougissant un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de le prendre... Il soupira intérieurement, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose s'il ne voulait pas avoir un _problème_ de plus à régler, comme s'il en avait pas déjà assez.

_ Si, mais il est important, on aura sûrement des questions sur ce cours aux prochains examens, répondis finalement le redoublant en regardant les diapos.

_ Pff... T'es toujours sérieux...

_ … Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas..., susurra soudainement l'étudiant aux yeux carmins.

_ Hein ?, s'enquit élégamment le cadet en le regardant de ces yeux vairons.

_ Si c'est à propos de tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je m'en contrefiche pas mal...

_ Mais ! Pourquoi tu dis ça subitement ?

_ Si tu viens me parler, c'est pour ça non ?

_ Pff... Comme si cela m'importait..., finit Ciel en se concentrant de nouveau sur le cours.

Son ami pouffa légèrement, il n'était pas dupe. Malgré cette carapace de glace, Sebastian savait que son camarade s'en voulait un peu d'avoir dis si durement la chose. Certes, cela tiraillait un peu l'aîné mais ce n'était pas si grave dans le fond, ce n'était qu'une petite dispute entre _amis_. Mais le plus âgé ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce jeune homme avait quand même un cœur tendre et ceci ne fit qu'accentuer ce sentiment qu'éprouvait le ténébreux envers l'étudiant aux cheveux gris clair.

* * *

_ Enfin ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait mourir durant ces deux heures !, s'écria le plus jeune en basculant sa tête en arrière.

_ Tu parles, tu as surtout dormi, taquina le brun en ouvrant un livre.

Le cadet foudroya du regard son ami d'enfance, ce qui fit rire ce dernier. Il semblerait que leurs petit accrochage soit complètement oublié, ce qui arrangeait pas mal le plus vieux qui ne voulait pas être en froid avec son amour.

_ Pff... Passons, on a cours de quoi là ?, tenta Ciel en se redressant.

_ Tu devrais vraiment mieux t'organiser le petit surdoué... On a cours d'histoire, répondis platement le ténébreux.

_ Oh ça va, c'est pas parce que j'ai sauté une classe que je dois être parfait partout ! Au fait, tu lis quoi ?, se justifia le jeune en s'approchant de son camarade de classe.

Il était beaucoup trop près, oh oui, beaucoup trop... Son bras frôlant même le sien, ce qui gêna un peu Sebastian qui se mit légèrement à rougir. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait aussi vite alors que c'était qu'un simple contact ?

_ Je lis Raven de Edgar Poe ©, expliqua le plus âgé d'une voix le plus impassible possible.

_ Hum... J'ai entendu dire qu'il était pas mal, murmura l'autre plus pour lui-même.

_ Oui, il est vraiment bien et puis ça fait passer le temps.

_ Ouais... En plus le prof est déjà en retard depuis dix minutes..., remarqua le jeune étudiant en s'écroulant sur la table.

La chaleur de ce bras disparu rapidement, si rapidement que le redoublant ne put s'empêcher de ressentir cette tristesse et ce vide. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue dans la frustration, il aurait aimé ressentir un peu plus longtemps cette douce chaleur qui avait su rendre le rythme de son cœur anormale. Il aimait vraiment ce garçon. Un soupir silencieux s'échappa des lèvres de l'aîné, ces sentiments l'ont tourmenté depuis plus de dix ans maintenant et il réagissait toujours comme les filles complètement hystériques de leurs première découverte amoureuse. Cela le déprimait un peu de se comparer ainsi mais au fond, cela restait quand même son premier amour, e_t ça peu importe comment il retournait la chose_.

_ Je m'ennuie ! Et en plus il est en retard de vingt minutes ce prof maintenant !, se plaignit soudainement la personne qui occupait ses pensées.

Le brun ricana, trouvant son amour de jeunesse vraiment amusant. Toujours là pour se plaindre de tout et de rien... Ciel n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis leurs rencontre.

_ Sebastian, divertis moi..., poursuis le plus jeune des deux en se relevant de nouveau.

Un divertissement ? Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant dans cette fac et la seule chose qui a su capter son regard était juste à ses côtés. Le ténébreux soupira de nouveau, il n'y avait vraiment rien de passionnant dans cette vie d'étudiant.

_ Hum... Ce n'est pas forcément la chose la plus amusante mais pourquoi ne pas faire un pari ?, proposa l'interpellé en regardant distraitement son cadet.

_ Un pari ? Quel genre de pari ?, demanda Ciel, la curiosité piquée à vif.

_ À propos de la venue de notre professeur.

_ Et tu proposes quoi ?, s'enquit le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

_ Je dirai... Que dans les cinq minutes à venir, ce sera un autre prof qui va venir.

_ Ok, bon ben moi je dis... Que c'est notre prof Grell Sutcliff qui va arriver dans dix minutes.

_ Très bien, si tu perds tu devras m'accompagner à la fête du campus, imposa le brun avec un fin sourire calculateur.

Le concerné grimaça à cet enjeu. Le redoublant savait parfaitement qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre d'évènement ! Mais il était un Phantomhive, et un Phantomhive ne se défilait jamais devant un défi. C'est donc à contre-cœur qu'il accepta ce petit pari stupide.

_ Dans ce cas, si je gagne, tu devras me faire des pâtisseries pendant une semaine, décréta le cadet en lançant un regard sérieux à son vis-à-vis.

_ D'accord.

Le plus vieux ria intérieurement, son amour n'avait vraiment pas changé durant toutes ces années. Il aimait toujours autant ces douceurs, en pensant à cela, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était vraiment adorable pour un adulte. Un peu trop peut-être...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans le silence le plus noble, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout les élèves présents dans la salle. Ce fut, comme avait prédis Sebastian, un autre professeur qui franchit le pas, ce fameux professeur au nom de Claude Faustus. Un professeur que le ténébreux ne pouvait supporter, pourquoi ? Eh bien, tout simplement à cause de ce petit regard vicieux qu'il abordait à chaque fois qu'il regardait son petit protégé. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? C'était tellement écœurant et le pire, c'est que Ciel ne remarquait même pas ses regards qui étaient aussi évident qu'un nez en plein milieu de la figure !

_ Rah ! J'ai perdu ! J'y crois pas !, s'indigna le jeune en voyant arriver le professeur.

Oh qu'il était mignon... Une réaction tellement enfantine qui enjoua le plus vieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire mais lorsqu'il croisa ce regard d'or, cette joie s'évanouit un peu. Il détestait ce regard dégoutant, empli de luxure et d'envie...

_ Allez vous assoir, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça, ordonna froidement le nouveau venu en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

_**Les flammes contre l'or**_

Aucun des deux adultes ne baissait les yeux, ne voulant pas perdre ce petit duel. Cependant, les yeux jaunes finirent par dévier au bout de longues minutes. Le ténébreux savoura un instant cette victoire, sentant son cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment fort agréable. Jamais il ne laisserait son amour à un homme aussi répugnant, non jamais.

_ … Bon, nous allons commencer le cours, commença le professeur en sortant des feuilles de cours.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit enfin au plus grand bonheur de l'aîné qui ne pouvait supporter une minute de plus ce regard si insistant sur son «ami». Il ne se pensait pas à ce point là jaloux, certes, mais le cadet restait malgré tout l'homme qu'il aimait et jamais il n'aurait supporté voir ce pseudo professeur être avec lui oh non... Cette idée le dégoûtait à un point... Soudain, une tapette sur son épaule le fit sortir de ses sombres songes.

_ Tu es vraiment en froid avec Faustus..., murmura son camarade en lançant un regard inquiet.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est pas si grave, assura le plus âgé avec un sourire forcé.

Ces yeux étaient magnifiques, pensa le redoublant en croisant ce regard. Son œil droit étant d'un mauve clair, brillant de malice et de clairvoyance tandis que son autre œil était un bleu roi profond... Tel un ciel pacifique, dénudé de ces nuages blancs. Ses yeux les faisait rêver, il aimerait tellement voir ses beaux yeux vairons se troubler de plaisirs lorsqu'il le prendrait. Un désir hardant... Cependant le brun calma ses ardeurs en détournant son regard, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait capter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, son attention.

_ Bon, passons... J'ai perdu le pari donc, dis moi quand aura lieu la fête, annonça subitement le surdoué en enlevant sa main.

_ Ce soir, répondis le plus vieux en se levant du banc des étudiants.

Les cours étant fini pour la journée, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se détendre. D'ailleurs, la fête avait bien lieu ce soir d'après les souvenirs du brun. Certes, ces soirées étaient souvent arrosées et ce n'était pas ce que le plus jeune raffolé, mais cela restait une chance au plus âgé pour se rapprocher davantage avec son amour. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, comme il était heureux de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son cadet. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qu'il va porter pour cette petite fête car le jeune homme aux yeux vairons aimait bien les personnes élégamment habillés.

_ Bon, on se rejoint directement là-bas ou tu viens me chercher ?, demanda soudainement l'étudiant aux cheveux gris-perle.

_ Hum... Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? Je ne te savais pas aussi enfantin..., taquina l'aîné d'une voix amusée.

_ Je-Je ne suis pas un gamin !, s'écria le jeune en se retournant vivement pour faire face au ténébreux.

_ Il n'y a qu'un gamin pour dire qu'il n'en est pas un, provoqua le plus grand en continuant sa marche.

_ Pfff ! Si c'est comme ça, je me débrouillerai moi-même !, lâcha le jeune Ciel en courant pour rentrer chez lui.

_ À ce soir Ciel, termina Sebastian, toujours ce sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

Qu'il était mignon, surtout que cet air irrité qui lui seyait plutôt bien. Le redoublant ricana intérieurement, qu'importe l'expression qu'aura son ami d'enfance, il le trouverait toujours mignon.

* * *

Comme prévu, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la fac pour cette fameuse fête, le surdoué était vraiment adorable dans sa petite chemise blanche bordé de bleu clair et dans ce jean assez moulant qui laissait apparaître sa fine musculation. Oui, adorable était le bon terme. Sans vraiment s'en être aperçu, le brun frissonna légèrement, des pensées peu catholique ayant pris possession de son cerveau. Chose qui n'échappa à l'œil cobalt qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sebastian ?, commença le plus petit des deux après un long moment de réflexion.

_ … Rien, rien..., allons-y, sortit finalement de ses songes le ténébreux en commençant la marche.

Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi mais tout sauf à son amour d'enfance... Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher une si belle soirée qui commençait... plutôt bien. Bon d'accord, le jeune n'arrêtait pas de jurer entre ses dents et de se plaindre, mais cela restait assez habituel et il fallait simplement que le jeune homme aux yeux carmins se calme. Pourquoi devait-il se sentir aussi anxieux ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait lui déclarer sa flemme ou qu'il allait lui demander de sortir avec lui au bout de treize ans ! Mais son cœur ne cessait de palpiter dans cette poitrine qui semblait plus étroite. Un soupir de fatigue échappa lentement des douces lèvres du plus vieux, il fallait se relaxer, cessez ces inquiétudes incessantes qui le rendaient complètement paranoïaque et anormale aux yeux du plus jeune qui commençait à se poser des questions sur son aîné.

* * *

_**Maintenant, il était beaucoup trop détendu...**_

À peine arriver sur les lieux de la fête, les deux furent emportés par l'ambiance des lieux. Le brun fut entrainé par les nombreux étudiants -un peu trop ivres- et dû boire avec eux, voir quelques petits trucs en plus qui ne devrait pas être dis. Quand à Ciel, il fut lui aussi trainé par la troupe d'adultes, emmenait sur la piste de danse, près des buffets et un peu partout dans la grande pièce. Ils eurent à peine le temps de soupirer qu'il se retrouvèrent vers les boissons alcoolisées, d'ailleurs, étant tellement fatigués par les évènements, ils burent tout deux un verre. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire une compétition de celui qui boive le plus de verres sans tomber dans l'ivresse donc, le match se retrouvait à un Sebastian et un Ciel buvant leurs quarantième verres. Malgré le bruit et la puissance de l'alcool traversant leurs neurones, ils étaient sobres... Ou plutôt ils essayaient. Le ténébreux était sûr qu'il était déjà tombé dans les méandres de ces boissons trop puissantes, si lui était déjà ivre alors qu'en était-il pour le jeune ? Il vira son regard carmin vers la personne qui occupait son esprit, il semblait être déterminé à vouloir gagner ce stupide combat. Il était tellement adorable, ce rouge aux joue alors que son regard se troublait peu à peu de cette drogue, oui il était tellement beau. Malgré la pénombre et les couleurs ne cessant d'apparaître et de disparaître, il était tellement magnifique et la drogue contenue dans ses verres ne faisait qu'accentuer ce désir de goûter à l'interdis. Inconsciemment, il tira sur le bras de son cadet pour lui voler ses lèvres. Oui... Il avait envie, ce désir enivrait ses sens, le voulant hardiment. Comment avait-il pu résister jusque là ? Combien de temps avait-il rêvé de pouvoir lui voler ses douces lèvres tentatrices ? Bien trop longtemps et maintenant il était frustré, pouvoir les goûter maintenant revenait à dire qu'il en voulait encore. Les lèvres de l'aîné se détachèrent légèrement de ses jumelles pour laisser sa langue les caresser, c'était si bon... Les mains du redoublant vinrent épouser les formes du jeune homme, profitant de la douce chaleur traversant ses vêtements. Un Ciel tomba de ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait de nouveau ses lèvres. Étrangement, le plus petit se laissa faire, sûrement embrumer par le plaisir et l'alcool, ce qui arrangeait le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune se détacha, les laissant tout les deux respirer alors que leurs membres s'étaient soudainement éveillés de plaisirs.

_ A... Allons chez toi... Sebastian..., murmura son amour en tirant sur la chemise du plus vieux.

**_Cette nuit allait être mouvementée..._** Ce fut la seule pensée de l'interpellé avant de l'amener rapidement chez lui.

* * *

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, oui extrêmement lourdes. Derrière ses paupières, Sebastian tentait de se remémorer de la nuit passée, de chaque image défilant dans sa tête. Il avait osé faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé jusque là... Il n'en croyait pas lui-même ! Il venait de passer la nuit avec son amour d'enfance ! Malgré la peur d'ouvrir ses yeux pour lui faire face, son cœur s'était rempli de bonheur, oh oui... Il ne regrettait rien du tout de cette nuit, le plus grand avait pu gouter à ce bonheur qui n'en était plus qu'exquis. Quelque chose bougea contre lui, assurément c'était lui, il soupira intérieurement de bien-être, il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il s'explique au cadet qui allait forcément lui piquer une crise. L'homme aux yeux rouges ouvrit alors ses yeux, se préparant au pire et que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il parvint à voir tout autour de lui. Un blond ? Mais qui c'était celui-là ? Pourquoi il était nu ? N'avait-il pas couché avec Ciel ? Le plus âgé déglutit difficilement, non ce n'était pas possible... Il n'avait... pas couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Dans l'effroi la plus total, l'étudiant aux cheveux jais se leva rapidement. Une migraine aiguë traversa son crâne, l'effet de la fameuse gueule de bois... C'était sûr, il avait tellement bu, résultat, grosse migraine et en plus trouble de la vison, du coup... Il a osé confondre Ciel avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comment a-t-il pu ? Il rouspéta lui-même non mais … C'était impossible. D'ailleurs le garçon qui dormait dans son lit ne lui semblait pas inconnu. Attendez, mais... C'est ! Alois ! Le fameux prostitué qui s'était entiché le prof Claude là non ? Oui, mais oui, c'est lui. Il avait couché avec lui... C'était pas possible, il claqua sa langue et tenta de se lever quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Alors bien dormi Sebastian ?, commence le petit blondinet avec un sourire narquois.

_ Lâche moi, répondis froidement le concerné en giflant violemment cette main.

_ Oh quel froideur alors que tu t'es montré si chaud avec moi...

_ La ferme.

Soudain, la sonnette se fit entendre dans toute la demeure. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Un soupir s'échappa du brun, cette matinée commençait vraiment mal. Il tenta de se lever, voulant se rhabiller mais voyant le regard plus que vicieux d'un certain Alois sur une certaine partie de lui, il préféra rester encore dans le lit, surtout qu'il n'était pas en état pour aller voir la personne.

Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit, il n'avait pas fermé la porte hier ? Quel plaie !

_**Sebastian ! Sebastian ! Il faut que je te parle !**_

CIEL ?! Non, il ne pouvait pas le voir avec le prostitué de la fac, surtout qu'ils avaient fais des choses. Le brun était paniqué, ce qui amusa le plus jeune qui en profita pour se lever. Ils entendirent tout les deux les bruits de pas dévalant rapidement les escaliers avant de fracasser la porte. Non... c'était pas possible. Le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand ses yeux de peur lorsqu'il vit son amour à l'entrée, les yeux, surpris par la scène se présentant devant lui.

_ Je-Je … je suis désolé !, s'excusa rapidement avec un air gêné le jeune avant de redescendre rapidement.

Le maître des lieux soupira de frustration, c'était vraiment pas sa journée. Il se rallongea, sentant le pire à venir alors qu'il entendait le jeune Alois ricaner, s'amusant de son malheur.

_ J'ai vraiment bien aimé Sebastian, tu es vraiment doué, dommage que tu n'ai en tête que ce Ciel, poursuit le prostitué d'une voix amusée.

_ Tu veux dire quoi ? Que tu m'avais déjà dans ta ligne de mire ?

_ Pour être honnête, oui. Tu m'a attiré quand je t'ai rencontré mais quand j'ai vu le regard que tu avais sur lui. J'ai abandonné.

_ …

_ Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes, sinon tu risques de le perdre à jamais. Peu importe à quel point tu l'aimes, si tu ne le lui dis pas, il ne va jamais le savoir.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises, répondis avec hargne le redoublant en se massant les tempes.

_ Tu es stupide, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, enfin bon, fais comme tu le sens après ! Je te dis juste que tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer.

Ayant terminé de remettre son gilet, il sortit avec un sourire malsain, chose qui ne plut pas à l'aîné qui ne put s'empêcher de rouspéter contre lui-même. Il savait. Il savait que le blond avait raison sur lui. Il avait peur, mais n'était-ce pas normal ? Il soupira avant de se lever, entendant la porte claquer, il devait voir ce qui était arrivé à son ami d'enfance bien qu'il appréhendait ce moment. De quoi il avait l'air maintenant ? Dans un nouvel soupir de frustration, Sebastian termina de boutonner sa chemise, rassemblant son courage en sortant de sa chambre, l'esprit vaillant.

* * *

_ Ah Sebastian... désolé de..., débuta maladroitement le jeune Ciel avec un rouge aux joues.

_ N'y prête pas attention, dis moi plutôt ce qu'il t'arrive ?, dévia le concerné en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

_ Je... Je..., les larmes dévalèrent les joues du garçon, surprenant le plus grand.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ciel ?, s'affola le jeune homme aux yeux sanguins en tenant son cadet par ses épaules.

_ Sebastian... J'ai... J'ai...

_ Tu as quoi ?!

_ J'AI ÉTÉ VIOLÉ !, hurla à pleins poumons le concerné en s'effondrant dans les bras de son aîné.

Ses mots... étaient comme une douche froide, ou un coup violent dans le cœur pour le plus âgé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment ça il a été violé ? À ce moment-là, le brun ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir... Comment en étaient-ils arrivé à là et surtout pourquoi est-ce que tout se retournait contre lui aujourd'hui ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! Waouh... ça fait super longtemps que je suis pas revenue ici XD Bref, donc comment allez vous ? Moi ben bof... Je déprime toujours mais bon, là c'est les vacances, ça devrait aller un peu mieux... :/ Sinon voici donc le chapitre deux qui est assez court... Enfin bon, j'ai essayé de faire comme j'ai pu mais j'ai peur de rater un peu mon style d'écriture vu que je ne suis pas dans une bonne phase ^^' donc j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même et je suis navrée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! ^^

**Twilight-and-BlackButler:** Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Voici la suite ! :)

**Bocchan-chan: **Merci Bocchan-chan ! ^^ Disons que là... ça passe pas vraiment mais je vais m'accrocher ^^ Merci encore ! Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Avec ces deux là, c'est comme jouer au chat et à la souris XD Oui après Alors a bien raison, faut qu'il avoue sinon ben... Voilà quoi ! XD Après oui, venant de ces deux là... Le pire est à venir X) Eh oui... Ciel souffre toujours avec nous hein ? %D *pas taper Ciel !* Ah ben ça, tu verras ! ^^ Je te laisse découvrir ! Merci de ta fidélité :) et bonne lecture ! ^^

**Etoile-Lead-Sama: **Ah ah ! XD Eh ouais, t'avais deviné obligé ! XD Bref, merci beaucoup ! Tes conseils m'ont bien aidé ! ^^ Oui pauvre Seb... Je lui en fait baver et c'est pas fini X3 Ah ben ça, tu le sauras ! ;) ARG ! XD Ah ben oui, toi tu le sais ! Mais comme j'ai changé des trucs, peut-être qu'ils vont pas finir ensemble ;) Enfin tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ! ^^ Merci beaucoup très chère ! ^^

**Azrael1994:** Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Voici la suite !

**BisSenshi:** Ah XD Ben ça tu verras par toi-même ! :) Ouais mais bon XD Faut bien que ça tourne au drame X3 Ouais mais c'est assez compliqué XD d'ailleurs je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ça mais tu verras comment ça se passe ! ;)

**Lottie:** Merci beaucoup ! :D Voici la suite ^^

**mangakadu14: **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! ^^ Ah ben ouais moi non plus mais une copine voulait que je fasse ça... XD Désolée. Ah ça tu le verras x) et ouais... Seb il est con des fois -_-' Merci en tout cas de me suivre ! ^^

**Marechal Rattus:** Ouch... XD Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai... OO Mince XD Bon ben désolée pour ça, j'espère que ça t'a pas trop gêné ^^' Dis toi que c'est une fac toute nouvelle XD Merci pour le compliment ^^ (Ouais j'avoue XD Mais tu verras :p)

**LadyIchi:** XD On dirait que personne ne les aime ces deux là :p Merci beaucoup ! w ça me fait super plaisir ! Voici la suite ! ^^

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Non non, c'est pas ton imagination ! Xp Oui oui c'est bien moi XD Tu as vu ? XD Qui aurait cru ? En tout cas merci pour ton aide ! ^^ C'est très sympa de ta part, merci encore ! ;) XD Ouais Alois reste ce qu'il est ;P MDR ! Très belle ! XD Elle était magnifique ! J'étais pliée en deux ! XD Ah Ah ! ça tu verras :) Merci, je suis sadique hein ? ~ Voici la suite ! ^^

* * *

Révélation

_ Je... J'ai été violé Sebastian..., sanglota Ciel en s'accrochant désespérément à la chemise de son aîné.

Étourdi par les nombreux évènements de cette matinée, le brun ne savais plus vraiment où donner de sa tête, déjà qu'il souffrait d'une migraine. En plus de cette histoire, non là... Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, lui affligeant une douleur des plus douloureuse dans tout son être. Voir son cadet pleurer ainsi ne faisait qu'attiser cette flamme en lui, faisant brûler ses sentiments envers ce monde, haïssant l'être ayant osé le toucher, la jalousie nourrissant son cœur meurtri. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de tuer quelqu'un à ce point-là.

_ C-Calme-toi Ciel. Allons dans le salon et raconte moi tout ça, murmura doucement le plus âgé en caressant le plus tendrement possible la chevelure gris perle.

Le jeune concerné acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, ne trouvant plus la force d'arrêter ses larmes, chose qui aggrava la douleur profonde du ténébreux qui ne savait comment gérer cette situation. En plus de treize ans d'années passés, cela devait être la première qu'il voit son amour dans un tel état, voir même la première fois qu'il le voit pleurer.

Le plus grand tenta alors lentement d'amener le plus jeune en vers le salon, tentant de le réconforter et de le calmer en le mettant dans une position plus confortable. Une fois bien assise confortablement dans le canapé cuir noir, le redoublant pris une chaise pour se retrouver en face du plus jeune qui semblait absent. Il était tellement inquiet pour lui, lui faisant même oublier cette migraine. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable, non seulement il couche avec quelqu'un d'autre mais en plus, il apprends que son protégé s'était fais violer... On avait osé le déflorer juste en dessous de ces yeux. La haine tirailla son ventre, se contractant douloureusement face à cette pensée, oui, ce n'était qu'un idiot. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux n'osant détruire ce silence qui est pourtant si pesant. Ce fut un soupir de Ciel qui fit sortir le brun de ses songes, espérant pouvoir comprendre la situation devenue si compliquée.

_ … Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé..., poursuis Sebastian d'un air sombre et sinistre.

_ Je... en fait...

_Quand nous avons été à cette soirée, enfin plus au moment où nous avons fait cette compétition stupide pour savoir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai dû m'arrêter car j'avais croisé ma cousine, tu sais Elizabeth qui a le surnom de Lizzy parce qu'elle ne supportait pas son prénom. Enfin bref, elle m'avait sauté au cou et a commencé à me parler de tout et de rien, et je t'avais dis que je partais pour la raccompagner chez elle car elle semblait être un peu bourrée, tout comme moi, faut dire que boire une vingtaine de verres ne m'avait pas vraiment réussi. Enfin bref, je sais pas si tu m'avais entendu dans tout ce brouhaha mais comme cette blonde m'a pressé, je t'ai laissé en plan. Après être sorti de la fête, je l'ai donc ramené jusqu'à chez elle, et sans savoir ce qui s'était passé, elle a commencé à m'embrasser... au début, c'était assez... Soft... Mais après, c'est devenu... Bon t'as compris quoi... Et moi comme un idiot, je me laissais faire et après, je crois qu'elle m'a fait sa déclaration avant de partir et tout... personnellement, je m'en rappelle plus trop... Mais après quand je suis retourné chez moi, je sentais quelque chose qui allait pas, ce mauvais pressentiment mais trop ivre je me disais que ce n'était que mon imagination... C'est quand je suis rentré dans mon appartement que je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal mais il était trop tard. Quelqu'un qui me suivait me poussa à l'intérieur de mon appartement et moi comme j'étais ivre, je me suis laissé faire bêtement et après, j'ai entendu d'autre gens venir à la maison et là... Et là... Ils ont commencé... À... Me..._

Un sanglot prit possession de la gorge de Ciel, l'empêchant de finir son récit bien que le brun savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé après. Les larmes roulèrent le long de son visage, des convulsions firent trembler ce corps frêle qui se recroquevillé sur lui-même. Quelle affreuse scène pensa le ténébreux, comment ont-ils pu oser s'en prendre à son protégé ? Surtout qu'ils étaient en groupe, cela devait être affreux et encore... Le mot était faible. Dans un excès de rage, Sebastian se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, il ne savais plus vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, quelque chose comme un mélange de jalousie et de haine. Il devait se calmer, calmer son cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, il fallait se calmer et réfléchir posément à la situation. Après mûre réflexion, le plus grand se leva et pris délicatement la main tremblante de son cadet, ressentant tout la peur à travers ce membre. Il savait que cela allait être douloureux, mais il devait _la_ poser.

_ Ciel... Est-ce que tu as pu voir qui a pu te... ?, commença prudemment l'aîné avec un regard attristé.

_ … Je..., un autre sanglot étreignit la gorge du jeune garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de nouveau.

_ …, le maître des lieux attendit patiemment, sachant que cela devait être encore plus difficile de le dire à haute voix.

_ … C'est... C'est... Claude... Et … Jo... Joker avec... D'autres gens..., murmura finalement le jeune au bout de quelques instants.

Le regard du doublant s'illumina d'une lueur menaçante, il en était sûr, il savait que ce salaud allait faire un truc dans ce genre mais comment se fait-il que ce vieux porc ait été à cette fête ? En principe, les professeurs ne venaient pas pour ce genre de festivités, ne voulant guère assumer une autre responsabilité. Les dents du plus vieux se mirent à grincer, il allait le tuer, le torturer, lui faire comprendre les atroces souffrances qui puissent exister sur cette Terre, oh oui... Il allait se venger, quitte à devenir le diable lui-même. Déjà qu'il souffrait d'un mal de crâne et d'une douleur fort inconvénient au niveau du cœur, il a fallut que ce mec rajoute une couche de plus sur ses plaies déjà douloureuses. Il se releva, ne portant même pas à un regard à son ami d'enfance, désirant qu'une seule chose, détruire cette chose qu'était ce pseudo professeur. D'un pas pressé, il s'avança vers la sortie avec un regard sinistre qui aurait pu effrayer le diable en personne mais le jeune Ciel ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se précipita vers le brun en l'enlaçant, l'empêchant de partir.

La chaleur que senti Sebastian le fit sortir de ses songes, remarquant enfin ses actions. Sans même le vouloir, il se mit aussi à rougir légèrement car cela devait être la première fois qu'il sentait la chaleur de Ciel aussi proche de lui. Grâce à ceci, son cœur se calma et ses pensées devinrent beaucoup plus claires. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? C'était pas le moment d'aller le chercher pour le tuer -même si l'envie était toujours là- il devrait être là pour soutenir son amour dans cette épreuve. Soudain, il entendit les petits gémissements de son camarade qui lui suppliait de ne rien faire, de rester juste là, rien de plus. Un pincement étreignit son cœur, alourdissant la peine qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être. Le jeune s'effondra au sol subitement, sous la surprise du plus grand qui se précipita pour voir l'état de son amour qui semblait complètement désespéré.

_ Tu vas bien Ciel ? Je suis désolé pour ça, est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?, interrogea le redoublant avec inquiétude.

Le concerné fit secoué sa tête pour montrer son désaccord, bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien, bien sûr qu'il ne voulais pas voir un médecin, bien sûr que cela le gênait d'en parler à un inconnu. Il y avait tellement de facteurs si visibles qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour avoir osé dire de telles choses... Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer maintenant ? Lui-même ne savais pas ce qu'ils devaient faire en cet instant précis.

_ … Tu as porté plainte ou pas ?, demanda finalement le jeune homme d'un ton peu assuré.

_ N... Non..., chuchota faiblement l'interpellé.

_ Il vaudrait mieux qu'on le fasse surtout si tu sais qui sont les coupables, intervint le ténébreux en commençant à se relever.

_ NON !, hurla subitement le plus petit d'une voix brisée.

Cet hurlement effraya Sebastian qui s'arrêta net, ne voulant offenser le plus jeune qui semblait avoir retrouver un peu de détermination dans son regard.

_ N'appelle pas la police ! Je... Je ne veux pas que... Mes parents soient au courant de ça... Surtout après ce qu'ils m'ont dit...

_ Ils t'ont dis quoi ?, demanda l'aîné, sentant une autre catastrophe arriver.

_ …

Un silence pesant se forma, aucun des deux n'osaient parler, jusqu'à ce que finalement le plus grand poussa un soupir.

_ Ciel, dis moi, je ne vais pas te juger, incita le plus vieux d'une voix se voulant réconfortante.

_ … Mes parents... M'ont dis que j'allais être fiancé avec Lizzy..., répondis enfin son amour avec une voix désespérée.

C'était vraiment la totale... Le brun ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. Comment ça fiancé ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Non seulement il avait couché avec un autre mais en plus il apprend que Ciel s'est fait violé, et comme si c'était pas suffisant, il fallait que ses parents racontent une couche en le fiançant avec cette pimbêche... Il avait connu des meilleurs jours, il en était sûr.

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, j'aurai dis à Lizzy hier que j'acceptais qu'elle soit ma fiancée... Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas..., poursuis son camarade de classe avec un ton las, elle en aurait parlé à mes parents qui ont accepté de nous fiancer.

_ … Et... Tu comptes faire quoi ?, questionna le plus grand des deux.

_ Je... Je pense que... Je vais accepter ces fiançailles... Je dois assumer mes responsabilités, je ne suis plus un enfant...

Une déchirure... Et encore le terme était vraiment faible mais le ténébreux sentit son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux ou alors des milliards d'aiguilles lui avaient transpercé ce cœur. Cependant, dans les deux cas, il souffrait énormément de cette déclaration. Comment son amour pouvait dire une telle chose ? Et surtout _**à lui **_? Ah oui... Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, un ami... Un simple ami... C'est vrai... Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons ne le voyait pas comme lui il le voyait, un rire amère s'échappa de ses lèvres. Depuis quand avait-il perdu cette vision ? Jamais il n'y aura rien entre lui et son ami d'enfance car il était **un ami**.

_ … Je suis désolé... De t'avoir dérangé pour ça..., commença soudainement le cadet en se relevant.

_ … De quoi tu parles ?, s'enquit l'interpelé en se rapprochant de son protégé.

_ Tu dois vraiment me trouver ridicule d'avoir agi ainsi... La preuve tu en rigoles mais je ne peux plus retourner en arrière ! Mais peu importe, je vais te laisser tranquille...

_ Attends Ciel ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Je ne rigolais pas pour ça, ce rire n'avait rien avoir avec ta situation !, s'écria le ténébreux en attrapant le le bras du petit génie.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est pourquoi alors ?!, cria à son tour son camarade en s'éloignant de son étreinte.

Le regard de l'aîné s'assombrit, comme s'il pouvait _**le**_ dire maintenant, alors que leurs situation n'était pas au meilleur de leur forme. Comment devait-il faire maintenant ? Il savait parfaitement qu'il impatientait son invité qui commença à s'éloigner peu à peu de lui. Non... Non... pas après toutes ces déclarations, non... Il ne pouvait pas se séparer de lui maintenant ! Dans un mouvement brusque, Sebastian prit violemment le bras de son amour avant de l'entraîner dans une chute où il le dominerait de tout son corps. Un bruit mat, des débattements du plus jeunes avant de finalement abdiquer pour montrer son regard surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! L'aîné observa attentivement les yeux vairons encore un peu rouge, ces yeux sont si beaux... Pourquoi devaient-ils se troubler de larmes, une douleur frappa de nouveau son cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre son si cher amour dans ses bras, sentant cette nécessité de l'avoir auprès de lui.

_ Ciel... Ciel... Je suis tellement désolé..., s'excusa le brun d'une voix inconsolable.

_ Sebastian... Lâche moi..., ronchonna le dénommé de sa voix brisée.

_ Je suis désolé... Pardonne moi Ciel...

_ … Sebastian ?

Une douleur traversa sa poitrine, il l'aimait tellement... Il l'aimait à en mourir alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait osé lui ôter ce qui lui été le plus précieux ? Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, il avait peur... Peur de perdre à jamais cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Non il ne voulait pas... pas le perdre, la seule chose qui lui était si précieuse, il implorerait tout les dieux pour l'avoir à ses côtés.

Dans la surprise la plus totale, son protégé se mit à l'enlacer délicatement, de ses deux bras tremblotant, il rendit l'étreinte du ténébreux qui ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir agi aussi stupidement.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à s'enlacer, sans se parler, savourant la présence de l'autre qui les rassurait de cette étrange crainte. Le plus jeune des deux blottit subitement son visage dans la naissance de la nuque du plus vieux qui frémit à la sensation tellement agréable. Il sentit les larmes mouiller sa chemise, un reniflement se faisant entendre dans la salle silencieuse. Oui... Tous les deux souffraient, certes pas de cette même blessures, mais ils souffraient tout les deux, dans cette souffrance qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

_ Dis Sebastian... Pourquoi... Est-ce que tu es comme ça ?, prononça finalement le surdoué d'une voix attristée.

_ Je suis comme d'habitude..., répondis rapidement le brun d'un air grave.

_ Menteur... Je le vois... Dès que quelqu'un s'approche de moi, je vois plus que de la méfiance dans ton regard et regarde comment tu as réagis lorsque je t'ai dis mes fiançailles, rétorqua le garçon aux yeux vairons d'une voix sérieuse.

_ …

_ Tu ne le nies pas... Donc dis moi pourquoi ?

_ Je...

L'interpellé releva lentement son visage, donnant un regard triste à son jeune Ciel qui semblait être surpris par ce changement d'attitude. Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement lui dire ? Cela n'allait-il pas alourdir le fardeau qu'il portait déjà. Dans un soupir, l'aîné se mit à caresser le visage de son amour d'une délicatesse infinie. Il aimait sentir la douceur de cette joue, sentir cette chaleur parcourir sa main.

_ Dis moi Sebastian...

_ Je... Je..., bégaya le concerné dans un air frustré.

_ … Dans ce cas, laisse moi partir..., commença son camarade de classe dans un air frustré.

_ NON ! Je.. Je... Je...

Le stress submergea son cerveau qui surchauffait sur place. Le ténébreux était sûr qu'il devait être rouge pivoine, vu le regard que lui portait son invité. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante, oh seigneur... Comment est-ce qu'une simple déclaration pouvait le mettre dans un tel état ?

_ … Bon, je vais y aller, annonça le jeune après une longue attente.

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le courage pour prononcer ces trois petits mots, Sebastian décida d'user les grandes méthodes. À peine Ciel eut-il le temps de se relever que le redoublant l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le rallonger au sol avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sous la surprise, son ami d'enfance ne put réagir, ne comprenant rien à la situation, tandis que le plus grand ne se fit pas prier pour profiter de ce baiser un peu brutal. Il s'amusa avec la lèvre inférieur de son amour qui fut toujours inactif, avant d'insérer brusquement sa langue dans la bouche de son cadet qui se mit enfin à réagir. Au début, le plus jeune tenta de se débattre, cherchant à se séparer de ces lèvres qui finirent par le faire succomber dans une sensation étrange.

Depuis le temps que le maître des lieux désirait faire un tel acte, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, il avait l'impression de rêver ou du moins, d'avoir l'impression que tout va se briser après la fin de ce contact. Lorsque leurs langues s'effleurèrent légèrement, le jeune homme parvint à briser le baiser pour retrouver un peu d'air et un peu de conscience.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!, s'écria le jeune en se débattant violemment.

_ _**Je t'aime**_, susurra l'étudiant aux yeux carmins à l'oreille de son protégé.

Le choc de cette déclaration figea net son camarade qui le regardait, les yeux ronds. Oui... Il lui avait enfin dis... Il l'aimait... Il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps.

_ … Tu te fous de moi là ?..., adjura le cadet d'un air consterné.

Son regard en disait long et avait suffi à rendre le brun attristé, un regard qu'il redoutait tant... Un regard emplie de dégoût, de peur, de tristesse, d'étonnement, mais surtout, ses yeux était horrifiés. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ses sentiments mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Ciel partir. Non, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir ainsi, complètement ravagé et désespéré.

_ Réponds moi ! ! C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?!, vociféra l'adulte aux yeux vairons.

Sebastian secoua alors la tête négativement, sentant sa voix de nouveau de faible. Un sentiment de crainte étreignit son cœur lorsqu'il vit son invité le regarder d'un air dégoûté.

Un long silence fit place dans le couloir alors que lentement, des larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues de son camarade de classe. Bien évidemment, l'aîné l'avait remarqué mais ne tenta rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait être violemment rejeté mais ce n'est pas sans peine qu'il assista à cette triste scène. Après un bon moment, son amour frotta sa bouche brutalement avec le revers de sa manche, tentant d'effacer cette marque indélébile qu'avait laisser le plus vieux. Ce denier déglutit difficilement à ce moment, remarquant le regard emplis de haine, il allait se faire étriper.

_ Ci-

Un violente claque lui fit basculer la tête, la douleur l'ayant quelque peu assommé, surtout que le choc était plus que violent. Il en perdit presque l'équilibre mais parvint à se ressaisir en prenant appuie de sa main. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune eut le temps de se dégager de son étreinte et d'arriver rapidement au seuil de la porte, cependant, aucun son de porte s'ouvrant. En reprenant son courage, le redoublant se retourna pour faire face à un visage crispait de mépris et d'écœurement.

_ Tu... Tu es répugnant ! … Tu me dégoutes ! Je ne te pensais vraiment pas comme ça !... Si... Si j'avais su... Je ne te pensais pas aussi... Aussi... Abominable !, injuria son ami d'enfance avant de sortir dans un claquement de porte.

Ce claquement... Ne lui avait jamais paru aussi douloureux. Ces mots qu'il redoutait tant étaient finalement prononcés par l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. "_**Monde**_ ", son monde... Venait de s'écrouler tel un château de cartes. Son coeur ne battait plus, essayant d'effacer cette peine qui régnait dans tout son être. Ses yeux ne voyant à présent plus rien qu'une pénombre, ayant perdu tout signe de vie. Ses oreilles n'entendaient rien... Rien à part ses mots crachés par le seul homme qu'il l'aimait, continuant en boucle tel un magnétophone cassé. "**Tu es répugnant !**" Une larme roula sur sa joue, ses lèvres tenta d'articuler, de prononcer un mot mais sa voix s'était éteinte dans sa gorge, la souffrance l'ayant brisée. Son corps s'anima peu à peu, laissant paraître des tremblements alors que les larmes affluèrent, ces mots, ces phrases, sa voix... Tout de lui avaient disparut en cet instant. Sebastian avait perdu à jamais Ciel... Son Ciel... La preuve était sous ces yeux, personne. Le vide complet, comme dans son corps. Plus rien, à part ce désarroi qui prenait possession de sa conscience qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les tympans mais aucun son ne sortait de cette bouche. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que que ce moment s'efface, que tout s'efface, ce monde, ces mots, ce regard, ces sentiments, lui. Qu'on efface cet être immonde et infect, qu'on l'effaçait de ce monde si cela pouvait lui faire oublier cette image, si cela pouvait rendre son entourage heureux. Une autre blessure se forma dans sa poitrine, une désolation si profonde que rien ne pouvait la cicatriser. Oui, il était horrible, il ne pensait qu'à lui-même, il était égoïste et voilà qu'il en fait les fraies. Seulement qui était là pour le voir dans cet état là ? Qui était là pour voir à quel point il se haïssait ? Qui ? Personne... Non... Personne n'était là pour lui... Personne ne le voyait... Et ceci ne fit qu'attiser sa souffrance qui commença à l'étouffer. Jamais il ne s'était aimé... Pour ces raison qu'avait donné son amour d'enfance, parce qu'il aimait un homme. Parce qu'il n'était pas normal. Il ne s'était jamais apprécié depuis son enfance parce qu'il savait que personne ne le comprendrait alors pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, il s'était accroché à cet amour perdu et maintenant que tout est en miette, qu'allait-il devenir ? Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Ce vide consumait peu à peu son être qui ne cessait de crier et de hurler en silence des plaintes rageuses et emplis de tristesses. Ces larmes coulant sur ses joues ne se calmèrent pas alors qu'au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'à présent il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière ou nier la vérité qui se trouve en face lui.

_**Il est seul... Complètement seul...**_

Le ténébreux s'écroula soudainement au sol face à cette vérité alors qu'il haletait difficilement, essayant de rester encore conscient. Oui... Seul... Il était tout seul depuis le début... Un gémissement parvint à se faire entendre dans la pièce, un gémissement brisé... Dévasté... Emplis de désespérances et de douleurs... Un gémissement qui semblait être une supplication pour calmer ce tourment qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Cependant... Il est trop tard... Sachant cela, le brun continua à supplier, pleurant de toutes les larmes de son corps alors que peu à peu il perdait conscience, voulant disparaître à jamais... Voulant oublier ce souvenir blessant...

"_**...Pardonne moi...**_"


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà finalement la suite de cette fic ! Je voulais avoir votre avis à propos de cette fic si vous voulez, je peux encore faire d'autres suites, vu que j'ai pleins d'idées XD Mais sinon, je l'arrête là ! C'est comme vous le voulez ;) Voilà ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et My hell ! j'ai l'impression de m'être rouillée, enfin vous comprendrez ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**mangakadu14:** Oui Ciel est vraiment méchant sur ce coup là, mais disons qu'il a accumulé trop de stress et de problèmes, du coup c'est tombé sur Sebastian ^^'

**darkmoonlady: **Contente qu'elle te plaise ! :) Merci !

**Etoile-Lead-Sama: **Ah moi qui avait peur de mal retranscrire ses sentiments, il semblerait que ce soit le contraire ! XD Ah ben ça tu le verras toi même très chère ;) Voilà la suite !

**Marechal Rattus: **Ouais ! La fic tourne au drame XD Ah ben c'est sûr, c'est pas facile pour Ciel ! Mais tu verras s'il réfléchira ou pas ;) Eh ouais mais bon, pauvre Seb aussi ! XD Enfin bon... on verra ça ;) Voilà la suite !

**bissencho:** C'est sûr ! Les pauvres ! XD Ils subissent des trucs de malades ! XD Ah sûrement, oui enfin bon, disons que Ciel s'est un peu tout mélangé...

**Bocchan-chan:** Ouais non mais ce mec... Un cas quoi ! XD Ah oui oui ! Je l'aime bien moi Lizzy ! Mais c'est juste pour rajouter un peu plus de "drame" XD Eh ouais mais bon, disons que c'est la faute de tout le monde parce que Ciel n'aurait jamais dû dire oui et lizzy n'aurait jamais dire au parents XD Enfin c'est compliqué quoi ! XD Eh oui... J'avoue que Ciel a bien exagéré ! XD Donc bon... Après, tu m'étonnes que Seb il est brisé ! XD Ah ben après un bon coup de dépression, dis toi que ça peut que aller mieux ! XD

**Twilight-and-BlackButler:** Petite sadique ! ;) Mais contente que cela t'ai plu !

**Lady lisa-chan: **Ouais mais bon XD Peut-être qu'il va se suicider ! XD Oui oui je suis sadique ! Voila la suite très chère !

**Alice L. Nightray:** Je confirme ! Pour une fois que c'est le gentil, il s'en prends pleins dans la face ! XD Ah ! Voilà la suite ;)

**sasukenekodessin: **Ah ben oui ! C'est triste ! :) Voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Brisé, détruit, dévasté, anéanti, annihilé, disloquer... Tellement de mots pour décrire l'état de Sebastian mais aucun ne sont assez fort pour exprimer l'intensité de ce désarroi. Jamais... Non jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi mal et peu importe tout les termes qu'il cherchait au plus profond de son cerveau, aucun n'était assez fort. Ses yeux fixant le vide, cherchant désespérément une lumière, _sa_ lumière... Son Ciel... Mais rien. Non absolument rien, son cœur en miette lui rappeler chaque seconde les images de cette journée, de ces mots crachés, de cette douleur perçante qui l'a complètement détruit. Il pleurait, oui... Au plus profond de lui, il pleurait mais rien ne laissait paraître à l'extérieur, seulement un visage inerte, un regard sans un vie, tel une coquille vide, dénuée de vie, mais recouverte de fissures. _**Sebastian était à deux doigts d'éclater en morceaux**_, cependant, il ne parvenait pas à se suicider bien que l'envie était encore là, enfoui dans sa tête. Sa gorge se noua douloureusement lorsqu'il tenta de murmurer ce prénom qui faisait chavirer ce cœur détruit. Le ténébreux resta là, inerte sur son lit, cherchant quelque chose pour calmer ces tourments, ce tourbillons de sentiments. Cependant, le vide, aucune réponse, rien... Rien pouvais l'aider et cela ne faisait qu'aggraver sa situation, il aurait voulu mourir mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas ? Un sanglot silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres, pourtant à ses oreilles, il avait l'impression que c'était un cri déchiré, un cri qui aurait déchiré les sentiments de n'importe qui.

Soudain, une main vint caresser son torse dénudé, s'amusant avec ses muscles, mais rien, le brun resta inerte car le seul qui pouvait le faire frémir n'était que son ancien amour...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?..., murmure une jeune fille à l'oreille du maître des lieux.

Un silence, mais de toute façon, l'étudiant aux yeux carmins savait que cette fille n'en avait rien à faire de ses problèmes. Elle était juste là pour le «soulager» et pour elle cela lui plaisait, alors tout va pour le mieux du monde. Un baiser dans la nuque, puis les caresses devenant de plus en plus intimes, cherchant à exciter ce corps sans vie. Comprenant les désirs de la jeune fille, le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser, espérant pouvoir oublier cette souffrance déchirante dans son être.

Un petit rire aiguë échappa des lèvres de son amante alors que le redoublant lécha sa nuque. Il savait... Plus rien ne lui importait maintenant que son monde était brisé, non plus rien... Il espérait seulement pouvoir oublier cette peine qui le rongeait au plus profond de son être.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que le brun n'était pas venu en cours, inquiétant encore plus le jeune qui ne cessait de cogiter depuis cette fameuse journée. Il avait vu dans le regard carmin de son ami, cette lumière de vie s'éteindre, ce quelque chose qui avait été brisé. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir parlé ainsi à son camarade mais il fallait le comprendre aussi... Il venait de se faire violer et en plus, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était fiancé, il avait eu assez de doses d'émotions comme ça, cependant d'un autre côté, c'était aussi lui qui avait cherché la vérité. Mais il ne pensait pas que son ami d'enfance nourrissait de tels sentiments à son égard ! Non jamais cela ne lui était venu à l'esprit... Maintenant il regrettait ces paroles, le petit génie s'en voulait énormément d'avoir dis de telles atrocités à son aîné qui était toujours là pour lui. En plus, il y avait eu d'autres problèmes lorsqu'il était sortit de l'appartement du ténébreux, ses parents l'ayant appelé pour faire une réunion à propos de ses fiançailles. Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de ses lèvres, maintenant il était face à un dilemme. Soit, il se fiançait avec Elizabeth et il perdrait à jamais Sebastian, soit il essayait de tout reconstruire avec lui mais cela revenait à dire de mettre à dos sa famille. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami d'enfance, comment allait-il ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela le préoccupait à ce point ? Pas que cela devrait le laisser de marbre mais, il avait un poids au cœur et cela l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il fronça des sourcils, il regrettait... Il regrettait tellement... Surtout que lui avait toujours été là quand il avait des problèmes. Le jeune étudiant se releva alors subitement, l'esprit emplis de détermination, il devait aller le voir et s'excuser convenablement. Au moins, il pourra s'expliquer avec le plus vieux et peut-être pouvoir mettre au clair ses propres sentiments.

* * *

Le maître des lieux était en train d'embrasser la jeune fille quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Qui cela pouvait-être ? Bah... Il n'en avait rien à faire, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Alors, ne voulant plus se préoccuper de cette personne, ils allaient retourner à leurs occupation quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau mais cette fois sans un seul arrêt, rendant le son insupportable. Dans un soupir, le ténébreux se leva, laissant derrière lui une fille frustrée. Ne prêtant même pas attention à son apparence, il dévala les escaliers tout en allumant une cigarette, la drogue apaisant un peu ses blessures. Mais qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure ? Déjà qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état, c'était pas le bon moment pour venir lui parler d'un quelconque problème ou un truc de ce genre.

Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la petite frimousse de son amour, ou plutôt son _ex-_amour.

_ … Pourquoi tu es là ?, commença froidement le brun.

_ … Je... Je peux entrer ?, demanda le concerné avec un air gêné.

_Mignon_... Cet air lui allait si bien cependant la haine qui le rongeait écrasa cette pensée, il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Dans un soupir, il croisa ses bras et s'appuya contre le mur.

_ Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

Cela devait être la première fois depuis qu'il se connaissait qu'il voyait le ténébreux aussi énervé et froid envers lui. Mais cela était compréhensible, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais Ciel en perdit pas espoir et se rapprocha un peu de Sebastian qui semblait... Brisé.

_ Écoute... J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler Sebastian.

_ Sauf que moi, ça ne l'est pas, rétorqua sèchement l'interpellé en refermant la porte.

_ Sebastian ! Laisse moi une chance !, s'écria le jeune homme en retenant la porte.

L'étudiant aux yeux carmins jugea du regard son camarade de classe qui semblait être sincère. Ce regard qui montrait qu'il lui importait, qu'il avait une place dans ce cœur... Un sentiment fit bondir à nouveau ce cœur détruit. Dans un soupir silencieux, le plus âgé se décala, laissant la place à son cadet de rentrer dans son appartement.

Ce dernier fut... Ébahi. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel désordre chez son ami, non jamais il n'avait vu ça. Des bouteilles de bières, des cigarettes, des habits, des sous vêtements, des cachets, des détritus... Partout, il y en avait partout. Surtout qu'il y avait une drôle d'odeur, comme un mélange de cigarettes, d'alchool et de … Moisissure. Cela effraya un peu le jeune étudiant qui se demandait où est-ce qu'il avait mis les pieds.

_ Bon, que veux-tu ?, s'enquit l'aîné en mettant sa cigarette en bouche.

_ Tu fumes ? Depuis quand ? D'ailleurs, c'est c'est quoi ce bazar ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sebastian ?, questionna le jeune aux yeux vairons en se retournant pour lui faire face.

_ Sebastian ! ! Dépêche toi ! !, s'écria une fille d'une voix exaspérée.

Un silence se fit entre les deux protagonistes, Ciel n'ayant pas encore percuté que... Son ami d'enfance couchait avec des filles, d'où ces nombreux sous-vêtements. Il écarquilla des yeux alors qu'il comprenait que le plus grand était en train de... _**Se détruire**_.

_ … Tu couches avec des inconnues maintenant ?

_ Oui et alors ? Il me semble que cela ne te concerne plus en quoique ce soit.

_ Sebastian ! Arrête ! Cela ne te ressemble pas, ressaisis toi !, cria le jeune en sentant le regret prendre part dans son être.

_ Mais à ton avis ! ! À qui la faute si je suis devenu ainsi ?! En quoi tu peux comprendre ma peine ? 13 ans Ciel... 13 ans que je t'aime comme jamais, que j'ai toujours été là pour toi ! Et toi tu me rejettes comme ça, tu m'as rejeté ! ! ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?! J'ai besoin de soulager cette douleur, alors toutes les choses sont bonnes à prendre !, s'écria le brun en perdant son sang froid à cette phrase.

_ Quitte à te détruire comme ça ?!, hurla à son tour le surdoué d'une voix brisée.

_ Oui ! Tu m'as déjà détruit psychologiquement ! Alors autant me détruire physiquement ! ! Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, non... Cela ne te concerne plus, tu n'en as rien à faire de moi puisque je te dégoûte.

_ Arrête ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça !

_ MAIS TU L'AS DIS ! Depuis ce jour, tu ne sais pas à quel point je souffre, tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux d'être née ! ! ! ! En plus, je te connais tellement bien... Je sais que si tu as prononcé ces mots, c'est que tu le pensais réellement au fond de toi ! Je sais... Je sais que je suis dégoûtant ! Alors pars, je ne veux plus te voir !

_ S'il te plaît arrête Sebastian ! Arrête, je suis désolé, je ne-

_ C'est trop tard maintenant Ciel ! C'est trop tard, je ne veux plus t'entendre, non laisse moi ! Laisse moi crever, je ne veux plus t'entendre, je ne veux plus me faire de faux espoirs, coupa violemment le ténébreux en commençant à partir.

_ SEBASTIAN ! ! ! Je suis désolé, je suis navré ! ! Attends ! Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi et écoute moi ! Sebastian !, cria le plus jeune en attrapant le bras du brun.

_ Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! Laisse moi, je ne suis rien pour toi ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Va vivre ta vie et oublie moi !

_ Sebastian... Je t'en supplie... Laisse moi te parler... Laisse moi juste t'expliquer je t'en pries... Sebastian !, supplia le jeune en s'accrochant désespérément au bras du maître des lieux.

C'est à ce moment là que le redoublant se calma, tentant de retrouver son calme bien que son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Une déchirure, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la voix de l'être qu'il ne cesse de rêver mais il voulait aussi croire en cet espoir... Un espoir vain mais si cela pouvait calmer ne serait-ce qu'un instant cette souffrance, il serait prêt à écouter Ciel mais à quel prix ? Quitte à recevoir une autre douleur qui ne ferait que l'anéantir plus ? Il n'était pas sûr d'accepter un nouveau fardeau.

Voyant que son camarade s'était calmé et plus apte à l'écouter, le jeune étudiant l'enlaça lentement. Une peine étreignit son cœur, oui il le savait et le regrettait du plus profond de son cœur. Lui seul était coupable de ce qui était arrivé, lui seul avait détruit son ami d'enfance qui l'aimait passionnément. Il ne pensait pas que le ténébreux souffrait à ce point et le voir aussi désespéré ne faisait qu'agrandir sa tristesse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment en était-il arrivé à là ? Il sentit soudain le plus vieux rendre son étreinte, sentant les larmes couler sur son haut. Il souffrait tellement... Et lui... Il ne faisait que le détruire un peu plus. Sans même le vouloir, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de son camarade, cela ressemblait tellement à une plainte que le cœur du cadet fut prit d'une forte douleur.

_ … Je suis désolé Sebastian... Je ne voulais pas te dire ce genre de choses sache le... Je ne voulais vraiment pas mais j'étais sous le choc et puis... Je venais tout juste de me faire violer, je ne savais comment réagir après ta déclaration. Je suis vraiment désolé Sebastian, vraiment... Alors s'il te plaît, ne détruis pas ta vie... Je t'en pris...

_ … Cela ne te concerne plus... Ma vie ne te concerne plus puisque tu ne veux plus de moi..., répondis tristement le brun dont les yeux semblaient vide de vie.

Ciel resserra un peu plus son étreinte, pourquoi disait-il ce genre de chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces mots le blessaient à ce point ?

_ Sebastian... Laisse moi une chance.

_ … Une chance ?, demanda l'interpellé suspicieux.

_ Maintenant que je suis un peu plus reposé, je peux mieux réfléchir à propos de tout ce qui t'es arrivé et de... De ta déclaration alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi le temps de réfléchir et de te donner une réponse convenable, répondit le plus jeune avec une voix sérieuse.

Sebastian resta bouche-bée devant de tels propos. Est-ce qu'il pouvait le croire au moins ? Une hésitation frappa son cœur, il était déjà anéanti et avait du mal à remonter la pente mais si là, il se faisait rejeter pour de bon. Il pourrait se suicider. Il en était pratiquement sûr... Cependant, c'était les risques de l'amour non ? Et puis, il est vrai qu'il était aussi en tord dans cette histoire, il fallait qu'il assume lui-même les responsabilités.

_ … Pourquoi ?, interrogea le brun d'une voix peu assurée.

_ … Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens en ce moment pour toi mais... Tu... Tu me manques je crois... Alors s'il te plait, laisse moi ma chance.

_ … Qui me dis que tu ne t'amuses de moi ?

_ Que- Jamais je ne ferai-

Sans en avoir eu conscience, le ténébreux avait prit le menton de son cadet pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Il supposa qu'il voulait vérifier ces propos et ces propres doutes car c'était peut-être trop beau pour être un rêve. Il allait l'embrasser, oui, il allait le faire pourtant que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit son protégé fermer les yeux, bien que gêné, pour se laisser s'embrasser. À ce moment-là, l'aîné comprit que son amour était plus que sérieux. Voyant ce geste touchant, il s'arrêta dans son élan, laissant un étudiant complètement effaré, avant de commencer à monter les escaliers.

_ Une semaine..., souffla le maître des lieux en se retournant légèrement.

_ Hein ?, répondit le jeune encore surpris

_ Je te laisse une semaine. Si tu veux réellement sortir avec moi alors viens ici sinon... Je pense que l'on pourra se dire adieu, murmura faiblement le plus grand en plongea son regard dans ces yeux vairons.

_ D'-D'accord..., affirma simplement le concerné en lançant un sourire.

Cela ébranla le cœur du redoublant qui se sentit rougir, pourquoi lui souriait-il ainsi ? Il se racla un peu la gorge alors qu'il parvenait à voir du coin de l'œil le sourire de son camarade s'agrandir. Il aimais vraiment d'une passion... Affolante.

_ Bon, tu peux partir je pense..., soupira Sebastian dans une gêne inexpliquée.

_ Oui, rétablie toi vite Sebastian, affirma son amour en s'en allant finalement.

Le ténébreux monta les escaliers une fois la porte fermée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Seigneur... S'il savait à quel point il était heureux d'avoir cette chance, il se sentit sourire bêtement. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, surtout que cela ne voulait rien dire. Si ça se trouve, il ne viendrait jamais et l'abandonnerai. À cette pensée, le plus âgé se sentit frissonner d'effrois, il avait peur que cette pensée devienne réalité. Il fallait qu'il calme ses propres émotions. Finalement, il retourna dans sa chambre pour terminer ses besognes avec cette fille.

* * *

Une semaine... Une semaine pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, une semaine pour retrouver un comportement assez potable et surtout une semaine pour reprendre courage et espérer. Cela lui faisait vraiment du bien mais aussi cela l'effrayer d'autant plus car si Ciel ne venait pas, il était sûr que jamais il pourra s'en remettre. Sa gorge se noua douloureusement, cette perspective n'était pas à nier et n'en sera que plus douloureuse pour lui. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir cette joie dans son cœur qui commençait à se cicatriser. Un sourire attristé traversa son visage pendant une fraction de seconde, il n'y avait vraiment que son ami d'enfance qui pouvait le mettre dans de tels état, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait lui faire ressentir au tant de choses et le faire changer. Il ne pensait pas aimer aussi passionnément le jeune homme, surtout que c'est un amour qui ne rime à rien. Un soupir tombe de ses lèvres alors qu'il se vautrait dans son fauteuil, sentant déjà une migraine arriver. Peut-être réfléchissait-il un peu trop et que cela rendait ses muscles trop tendus... Mais c'était déjà mieux que de coucher avec des inconnues et laisser son appartement en bazar, oui, il préférait de loin être comme en cet instant. Sauf que là, le ténébreux avait vraiment l'impression que le temps s'écoulait au ralentit, était-ce aussi parce qu'il était stressé ? Dire que c'est le jour tant attendu, maintenant il ne restait qu'à attendre... Encore une douce torture pensa-t-il. Il suffisait de patienter... De patienter... Mais comment voulez-vous qui reste patient alors qu'il avait la possibilité d'être le petit ami du garçon qu'il aime depuis plus de 13 ans maintenant ! Il était tenté de prendre son téléphone et lui envoyer un texto cependant... Il ne voulait pas se montrer trop presser et puis si cela se trouvait, son cher Ciel était occupé. Il opta alors à faire les cents pas dans son salon, espérant que cette horloge avancerait plus vite. Jamais il n'était aussi stressé durant toute sa vie, il espérait tellement que son amour vienne ici, vienne et lui fasse sa déclaration mais aussi cette anxiété... Cette peur qu'il ne vienne pas. Un pincement au cœur le fit froncer des sourcils, son ventre se tortillant douloureusement, tellement de sentiments contradictoires cogiter en lui. Dans un soupir las, le brun s'allongea sur le canapé, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme vienne rapidement, ou du moins il _espérait_ sincèrement qu'il vienne le voir.

* * *

L'étudiant aux cheveux jais se réveilla en sursaut, étant parvenu à se sortir d'un sommeil un peu trop profond. Quelle heure est-il ? De ses yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, il chercha la pendule bruyante. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il vit l'heure, deux heures du matin. Dans l'effroi le plus total, il se leva rapidement, regardant dans l'appartement si son camarade de classe avait laissé une quelconque trace de sa visite, surtout qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte exprès mais rien. Non... Il n'y avait rien... Une déception frappa son être alors qu'il sentit de nouveau une craquelure en lui, non... C'était une craquelure bien plus profonde qui ne pourra jamais se cicatriser. Un rire amer se fit entendre dans le couloir, un rire empli de douleur alors que de ces yeux carmins s'écoulaient toute la tristesse qu'il éprouvait en ce moment-même... Une telle douleur ne devrait jamais existé et il se surpris à vouloir quand même revoir l'être qui l'avait à nouveau anéanti. Il l'aimait vraiment, d'un amour qui n'aurait jamais dû apparaître pourtant. Cependant, ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était la fin, oui... Il devait se reprendre. Maladroitement, le maître des lieux enleva ses larmes d'un revers de main, tenant de trouver une once de calme dans son être. Dans un soupir, il commença à se diriger vers la cuisine, voulant trouver un calmant, quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose le retourner pour le plaquer contre le mur et s'emparer de ses lèvres violemment.

Le ténébreux se laissa faire, sous le choc, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Le baiser fut bref, mais doux et chaud, ce qui fit légèrement rougir le plus vieux qui constata un Ciel essoufflé.

_ C-Ciel ?, bégaya le redoublant d'une voix troublée.

_ Désolé... D'arriver si tard... J'avais une réunion avec mes parents... Et lizzy... Pour ces fiançailles et... Nous en avons finis que maintenant..., murmura difficilement le jeune homme en s'accrochant à la chemise du plus vieux.

_ A-Ah..., répondit simplement l'interpellé en détournant son regard.

_ … J'ai refusé mes fiançailles, déclara le jeune en caressant la joue de son aîné.

Ce dernier le regarda complètement ébahi, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse de la part de son camarade qui semblait le regardait... D'un sentiment qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Cependant, avec cette pénombre, il n'était pas sûr si c'était ces yeux qui lui jouaient des tours...

_ … Tu les as... Refusé ? Mais..., souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux noir en sentant un bras l'enlacer.

_ Je... Je me suis rendu compte... Que je ne voulais pas perdre une personne... Je... Je me suis rendu compte que... Je ne voulais pas te perdre car... Tu occupais déjà mon esprit et que... J'étais déjà tombé dans... Enfin, sous ton charme, expliqua le surdoué le rouge aux joues.

Tout les deux se mirent à rougir à l'entente de cette déclaration qui signifiait tout, bien que c'était maladroitement dis. Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus grand qui ne put s'empêcher de sentir cette joie au plus profond de son cœur. Le plus jeune le vit et lui lança un regard noir avant de s'empourprer, le rendant encore plus mignon.

_ Oui, bon voilà, tu as compris !, s'écria son amour dans la gêne.

_ Oui oui..., pouffa le concerné en tentant de dissimuler son fou-rire.

_ Rah ! Tu m'énerves !, cria son «ami» avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Sebastian.

Ce dernier profita de ce baiser, enfin... Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux depuis toute sa vie. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, laissant un ténébreux complètement plongé dans un bonheur indescriptible, tel un enfant ayant découvert une nouvelle sucrerie alors que le plus petit cala sa tête dans la naissance de la nuque de son compagnon pour cacher sa gêne.

_ Bref... Tout ça pour dire, je veux bien être ton petit-ami..., marmonna Ciel dans un rougissement profond.

Un petit ricanement se fit entendre dans le couloir silencieux alors que le brun enlaça tendrement son «petit-ami» qui voulait se cacher dans un petit trou, telle une souris.

_ Mais juste une chose..., parla d'une voix sombre son invité.

L'ambiance s'étant soudainement refroidie dans la salle sombre, le cœur de l'étudiant aux cheveux jais ne put s'empêcher de faire un bond dans l'effroi. Allait-il revenir sur ses paroles ?

_ … Oui ?, souffla le concerné en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

_ Si... Si nous avons des rapport sexuelles... J'aimerai être le dominant..., chuchota faiblement le cadet en relevant son visage.

_ …, l'interpellé le regarda les yeux ronds.

_ … Je... J'ai encore du mal... Après ce... Ce viol, je ne suis pas... vraiment prêt à être... Le dominé... Donc si... Si ça ne te dérange pas...

_ … Oui...

_ Hein ?

_ Oui, je suis prêt à être le dominé, je suis prêt à tout, tant que tu es à moi... Tant que tu es là, je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu voudras.

Un petit sourire illumina le visage du plus jeune qui fut heureux de cette affirmation à ce moment, pensant qu'il serait rejeté. L'aîné vint embrasser le front de son amour, avant de sourire un peu plus, oui... Peu importe ce genre de détails, le plus important était qu'il était là et qu'il acceptait son amour, celui lui suffisait amplement pour être le plus heureux du monde.

Le jeune releva un peu plus son visage pour embrasser son futur amant qui accepta immédiatement l'invitation. Cette fois, le baiser fut beaucoup plus passionné où les deux étudiants découvrirent pour la première fois leurs langues. Un gémissement s'échappa du plus petit qui laissa d'abord le ténébreux découvrir sa bouche. Pour leurs première fois, le plus âgé crut mourir en cet instant, pouvoir découvrir cette petite bouche était... Indescriptible, sentir cette langue caresser timidement la sienne, tentant de le dominer bien qu'il soit encore débutant. Cependant, il ne devait pas se laisser aller, garder un peu de conscience, s'il allait trop loin, il se pourrait que le jeune ne veuille plus après. Soudain, le maître des lieux sentit son visage être pris en coupe par deux mains chaudes alors qu'une langue vicieuse entrait brutalement dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un profond gémissement. Sa température commençait à monter au fur et à mesure que le cadet parcourait sa bouche fougueusement, laissant sa langue caresser sans aucune retenu la sienne. Enchaînant les surprises, la jambe du plus petit vint percuter un endroit sensible qui fit gémir le brun, brisant le baiser par la même occasion. C'était... Si bon... Sentir cette jambe frotter son érection était si délicieux. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Ciel fit une autre friction dessus.

_ Tu... Aimes ?, demanda son amour, un peu embrumé par le plaisir.

_ … Hn... Oui..., gémis lentement le brun en tentant de retrouver sa respiration, mais... Je pense qu'on devrait... aller dans un lit ou sur le canapé, histoire d'être un... Hn... Plus à l'aise...

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi... Allons-y, murmura presque inaudiblement l'étudiant aux cheveux gris-perle en tirant sur la manche de son nouveau petit ami.

Sebastian se laissa entraîner par son cadet qui l'emmena rapidement à l'étage où ils durent faire face à deux portes. Entre temps, cette petite course leurs a permis de retrouver une ambiance plus... Normale, ayant oublié leurs excitations. Soudain, le jeune étudiant aux yeux vairons serra un peu plus sa prise, montrant son stress et son anxiété.

_ … Il y a un problème ? Si tu veux, on peut arrêter, cela ne me dérange pas, commença prudemment le plus grand en laissant sa main parcourir l'épaule du jeune homme.

_ C'est pas ça... Je me disais juste... Que je préférai aller dans la chambre des invités parce que je n'ai franchement pas envie d'aller dans un lit où tu as déjà couché avec d'autres filles et hommes..., répondis le jeune avec une grimace de dégoût.

Un rire se fit entendre derrière l'invité avant de le prendre dans ses bras, trouvant cette petite jalousie -si on pouvait dire une jalousie- plutôt attendrissante.

_ Eh bien allons y... Mon... Amour ?

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru la colonne vertébrale du susnommé en entendant ces mots, chose qui fit éclater de rire le ténébreux, il savait que Ciel n'aimerait pas ce petit surnom.

_ Pff... Au lieu de dire des âneries, viens ici, ordonna son compagnon en tirant violemment sa chemise pour l'embrasser.

Son corps s'enflamma à nouveau au contact de ces lèvres, avec un désir urgent de toucher ce corps qui allait le faire sien. Sans séparer leurs lèvres -ni leurs langues- ils ouvrirent tout les deux la porte et s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans la chambre d'invité. Les mains du plus vieux s'afféraient à déboutonner le manteau, avant de descendre la fermeture éclaire de son gilet et de... Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de couches de vêtement ! Pensa le brun, mais il prit sur lui et le déshabilla lentement tandis qu'un gémissement lui échappa lorsque la langue du surdoué s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa bouche. Sa chemise tomba finalement au sol, caressant cette peau qui semblait si appétissante. L'étudiant aux yeux vairons emmena prestement son aîné vers lui, le jetant presque sur le matelas alors qu'ils haletaient. Il faisait chaud subitement, beaucoup trop chaud... Cela en devenait presque insupportable. À peine eut-il le temps de retrouver un peu de souffle que son amour avait repris d'assaut ses lèvres, laissant sa langue serpenter dans sa bouche qui s'amusait avec la sienne. Le plus jeune se mit à califourchon sur le redoublant qui se laissa faire, cependant lorsque son camarade de classe s'assoie, leurs érections se rencontrèrent et leurs arrachèrent un autre gémissement. C'est si bon... Il pouvait le voir sur le visage du jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier pour effectuer une friction. Le mouvement était encore un peu timide mais cela était adorable de voir le garçon gémir son plaisir.

_ … Ah... C'est si bon..., murmura le dominant en tentant de retrouver un semblant de conscience.

_ C-Ciel... Hn !, une autre friction plus prononcé se fit sur son pénis.

_ S... Sebastian... Il faut que je te dise une chose... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire..., chuchota le jeune Ciel en caressant la nuque du brun.

Ce dernier essaya de retrouver un peu son souffle avant de parler, cherchant à réconforter l'adulte qui était sur lui qui semblait perdre un peu de confiance. Sa main rencontra de doux cheveux, frottant affectueusement cette petite mine attristée.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas... Je... Je vais te guider Ciel, susurra le ténébreux en embrassant son front.

Le susnommé hocha de la tête et attendis les instructions patiemment, sentant son cœur battre à grande vitesse.

_**Déjà, recommence à m'exciter en m'embrassant et en me déshabillant en même temps...**_

Dès la fin de sa phrase, ses lèvres furent pris d'assaut. Un sourire passa rapidement sur son visage avant d'ouvrir sa bouche, laissant de nouveau un certain muscle chaud pénétrer dans son entre buccal, lui laissant échapper un petit gémissement. Pendant ce temps, les fins doigts du jeune Ciel vinrent déboutonner sa chemise, buttant à certains endroits vu les forts tremblements du garçon mais le plus vieux se laissa faire, ayant peur de déstabiliser encore plus son futur amant qui semblait encore hésiter et puis, il était franchement plus excité par cette bouche que de se préoccuper de ce qui se passait en dessous. La température monta en vitesse lorsqu'il sentit les mains effleurer sa peau, seigneur... C'était à bannir de ressentir autant de frissons à la simple toucher de son nouveau petit ami.

_ Oui... Hm... Co- Ah... Comme ça..., gémis, le ténébreux d'une voix fiévreuse.

Sa main vint caresser cette petite joue encore enfantine, quémandant plus, s'enflammant davantage à ces mains encore débutantes. Un gémissement puissant lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit sa langue se faire sucer par ces deux petites lèvres si délicieuses. Un long frisson parcouru son échine lorsqu'une de mes mains de son futur amant effleura son téton légèrement durci. Soudain, la jambe du dominant percuta de nouveau cet endroit sensible qui lui fit hoquet de surprise, brisant le baiser en retourna rapidement la tête, tentant de retrouver un peu de conscience. D'ailleurs, il voyait parfaitement que le jeune homme était tout aussi excité, les yeux voilé d'un désir indescriptible qui fit encore un peu plus durcir le plus âgé.

_**Ah... Maintenant, fais un peu ce que tu veux avec ta bouche... Que ce soit pour mon cou ou mon oreille... Fais selon ton envie et cherche les endroits où j'en suis le plus sensible...**_

_ Pourquoi ces endroits là ?, interrogea le concerné en s'approchant lentement de son oreille.

Un halètement traversa sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit la langue mutin de son cadet lécher le contour de son lobe avant de le mordre délicatement. Ses joues s'enflammèrent un peu alors que sa voix semblait se briser à tout moment, surtout que la pression sur son érection se faisait plus puissante, donc plus excitant.

_ Ce... hn ! Ce sont des... Ah... Ah... Zones érogènes..., répondis avec difficulté le dominé en s'accrochant au draps.

Comme réponse, la délicieuse bouche de l'étudiant aux yeux vairons descendit délicatement pour s'attaquer de ce cou chétif. Dévorant chaque parcelle, découvrant les faiblesses du brun qui variaient entre gémissements et halètements lorsqu'il s'amusait avec son épiderme.

Un autre gémissement se fit entendre alors que le ténébreux bascula sa tête en arrière, donnant plus d'accès à son amour qui laissa sa marque derrière lui, tels des suçons bien rouges ou alors des morsures encore bien fraiches. C'est si bon... Cette bouche était en train de le découvrir et ceci ne fit que le frémir d'autant plus, savoir que sa première fois était offerte à son seul et unique Ciel. Il en était tellement heureux. Un courant électrique parcouru sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il sentit les dents serrer sa pomme d'Adam, cependant il retint difficilement ce gémissement qui menaçait de sortir.

_**Ciel... Plus... Touche moi plus... Avec tes mains... **_

Un petit sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du surdoué qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver Sebastian soumis en cet instant, se tordant de plaisir sous son toucher bien qu'il avait encore peur de ne pas s'y prendre correctement. Dans un déglutissement difficile, ses mains s'aventurèrent sur le torse dénudé bien que la chemise n'ait pas complètement été enlevé, d'ailleurs frustré par ce tissu plus que gênant, il arracha presque l'habit, la jetant rapidement au sol. Ses mains caressèrent sensuelle les flancs de son aîné qui frémit et haleta un peu plus. Continuant toujours sa torture à cette nuque maintenant couverte de marques, ses petites mains rencontrèrent deux boutons de chairs. Dans une surprise totale, le plus vieux gémis, arquant son dos pour quémander plus. Dans un geste peu assuré, il pinça et commença à titiller les tétons du maître des lieux qui ne cessaient de gémir.

C'était une image tout à fait plaisant, voir le redoublant aussi haletant avec un rouge profond au joues, les lèvres gonflées de désirs, son corps jubilant sous le sien et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de penser que son petit ami était vraiment désirable et que seul lui serait capable de voir une tel image. Un autre sourire parcouru ses lèvres, cette fois un sourire heureux.

Pendant ce temps, l'étudiant aux yeux carmins se cambra un peu plus en sentant la main de son compagnon pinçait plus fortement son téton. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de faire de tels choses obscènes ? Certes, pas de cette manière, mais cela restait tout aussi excitant, surtout que cette main s'amuser à le faire soupirer de plaisir.

_**Ci-Ciel... Descends... Hn... Avec ta bouche... D-D Ah... Découvre mon corps... Je t'en supplies...**_

Sentant l'excitation profonde dans la voix rauque de son «amant», il accéda à la requête et descendit lentement, arrachant des soupirs d'excitations à son très cher aîné qui tenta de garder encore un peu de self contrôle. Mais il perdit rapidement pied en sentant une certaine petite langue s'aventurer vers l'un de ses fameux zones érogènes, caressant son téton, suçant intensément avant de le mordiller délicatement. Un délicieux frisson parcouru son échine tandis qu'une douce chaleur s'installa un peu plus dans son bas ventre, ah... Si cela continuait, il n'allait pas tarder à supplier son jeune amant de le prendre tout de suite.

_**Ah-Ah... Alors maintenant... Retire mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer... Je pense que tu m'as bien excité. Hn... S-Soit, tu me fais une fellation... Soit nous passons à l'étape suivante...**_

Retrouvant un peu son calme, il parvint finalement à formuler une phrase cohérente mais aussi dans un certain sens, bienveillant. Certes, si on entendait la chose ainsi, cela sonnait plus que pervers aux oreilles de tous, mais il l'espérait que cela soulage dans un certain sens le jeune homme qui semblait hésiter. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment une idée de ce qui s'est passé durant ce viol... Peut-être avait-il était forcé de faire... Une fellation... Le ténébreux chassa rapidement cette idée de la tête, le répugnant plus qu'autre chose mais surtout, l'irritant à un point... Jamais il n'aurait dû boire autant. Dans un soupir discret, il remarqua le regard de son cadet qui semblait hésiter. Jamais il ne le forcerait à le faire, non, ils iraient aussi loin que possible, mais avec l'accord du plus jeune. En se relevant lentement, il caressa la joue de l'étudiant aux yeux vairons qui fut surpris par ce geste.

_ Ciel... Nous pouvons rester là, cela ne me dérange pas... Je suis heureux de ce que tu m'as fais jusque là, tu n'as pas à te forcer, prononça finalement le plus vieux en lui adressant un regard sérieux.

Le susnommé pesa le pour et le contre. La chose lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, mais ce n'est pas en le faisant avec Sebastian qu'il parviendrait à les surmonter ? Les blessures étaient encore trop fraîches... Son cœur en était encore malmené... Il prit alors la main de son aîné, continuant à la caresser pour sentir encore ce réconfort et cette douceur. Le maître des lieux l'avait dit, il pouvait passer à l'étape suivante, rien ne les empêchaient de sauter cette étape. Le fait que le plus petit parvienne à faire tout ceci lui prouvait déjà qu'il parvenait à cicatriser cette plaie alors, il devait continuer pour pouvoir marcher fièrement aux côtés de son _**amour**_.

_ S-Si on pouvait passer à l'étape suivante... Ce... Cela m'arrangerait..., murmura faiblement le jeune homme en rougissant de plus belle.

Son interlocuteur s'attendait à tout sauf à une telle réponse. Jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir aller plus loin, certes il en était très heureux mais... Étais-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Toute hésitation s'envola à la rencontre de ces yeux vairons emplis de détermination. Dans un sourire se voulant rassurant, l'aîné se pencha pour embrasser son protégé qui le força à s'allonger de nouveau.

_ Dis moi ce que je dois faire..., susurra le dominant en embrassant le front de son amant.

_**Retire moi le pantalon et mon boxer en m'embrassant... **_

Sans attendre, le jeune Ciel prit possession des douces lèvres du ténébreux alors que ses mains descendirent déboutonner le jean noir. Un gémissement se fit entendre, celui du plus âgé, qui ne put réprimer un soupir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son petit ami caresser la sienne. L'excitation ayant de nouveau repris place dans le corps de Sebastian, les lèvres si tentantes du surdoué se détachèrent des siennes alors que les mains tremblantes parvint enfin à descendre les dernières couches de vêtements. Ciel regarda une certaine partie de son anatomie avec de grands yeux, oui... Bon... Certes, il était en érection et... _Gros,_ mais ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le recevoir. Dans un petit rire qui le récompensa d'un regard noir, il tira sur le tiroir de la commode pour y sortir un flacon, flacon qu'il lança à l'adresse de son invité nocturne.

_ Qu'est-ce ?, demanda le jeune, suspicieux.

_ Un lubrifiant, répondit le concerné en se retournant.

L'expression qu'avait le jeune homme était... WTF, chose qui amusa fortement l'aîné lorsqu'il se mit à quatre pattes pour dévoiler son arrière devant les yeux vairons ronds du dominant.

L'étudiant aux cheveux gris-perle piqua un fard en voyant une telle pose aussi audacieuse et finit par déglutir difficilement, lorsqu'il vit le brun étirait une de ses fesses pour dévoiler un peu plus cet antre qui semblait le désirer.

_**Je suis encore vierge... Alors prépare moi, enduis tes doigts avec le lubrifiant et pénètre moi d'abord lentement... Puis après, lorsque je me serai habitué, commence à faire des cisaillements...**_

L'interpellé se mit à rougir furieusement, d'un rouge encore plus profond qu'une tomate trop mûre. Mais tentant de calmer ces ardeurs et sa gêne, il obéit et mit le liquide autour de ses doigts avant de tâter doucement. Le redoublant eut un hoquet lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de son amant le pénétrer timidement, la sensation étant tellement étrange.

Doucement...

La tête de Ciel avait l'impression de tourner tellement il se concentrait sur la chose, ne voulant blesser le ténébreux qui semblait gémir étrangement. Il remarqua que ce dernier pressa un peu plus sur son doigt, quémandent plus, c'est dans un geste hésitant qu'il rajouta un doigt. Dans la surprise la plus totale, Sebastian se cambra en poussant un gémissement étouffer. C'était si étrange, un mélange de plaisir, de douleur et d'en vouloir... Toujours plus...

_ C-Ciel... P-Plus..., Parvint à gémir le plus vieux en bougeant ses hanches.

Ce qui surpris un peu le susnommé qui rajouta un troisième doigt, le brun poussa un grognement de douleur et plaisir mélangé. C'était bon... Si bon... Il sentit les doigts bouger en lui, le cambrant un peu plus de désirs, oui... Plus... Bien que cela restait encore douloureux, il savait être patient et attendre que son cher amour découvre cet endroit si sensible.

La tournure des choses étaient vraiment... Étrange, jamais le cadet n'avait vu une telle chose venant du maître des lieux qui semblaient vraiment apprécier ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sans vraiment comprendre, ces doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plu, toujours plus en ce corps si chaud jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Cela devait être la prostate..., songea-t-il. Voulant tester sa théorie, il répercuta cet endroit qui fit gémir à nouveau de plaisir. L'expression de plus grand était vraiment délectable, le regard voilé de plaisir alors qu'il tentait de reprendre souffle, mais voulant le torturer un peu, le jeune s'amusa à enfoncer et enfoncer à nouveau, le faisant crier de pur plaisir.

_**C-Ciel... S'il te plaît... Prends moi...**_

Il retira rapidement ses doigts et déboutonna rapidement son pantalon alors que Sebastian tentait de retrouver un peu de calme, chose qui ne dura guerre longtemps lorsqu'il sentit en lui l'érection de son amant, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur et de plaisir. C'était si bon... Il mordit les draps, étouffant les gémissement de douleurs qui menaçaient de sortir alors qu'il sentit une vague de plaisir frapper son être.

Le cadet le remarqua et continuant d'agir sur l'instinct, il vont embrasser la tête du dominé, tentant de le calmer un peu.

_ Se... Sebastian, je peux te retourner ? J'ai envie de te voir..., chuchota faiblement le jeune dominant.

Un instant d'hésitation traversa l'adulte, mais au bout d'un instant, il acquiesça de la tête et se retourna entièrement, la virilité de Ciel toujours en lui. Un sourire traversa le visage du cadet lorsqu'il rencontra les prunelles pourpres de son petit-ami, ces yeux avaient toujours eu le don de le calmer.

_ Tu... Ça va mieux ?

_ … O-Oui...

Rapidement, ses mains vinrent enlacer la nuque de son amant avec de lui voler un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se caressant, s'amusant, se découvrant à nouveau pour finalement être cachées par la fermeture de leurs lèvres. Un bruit de succions emplis la pièce tandis que leurs langues se séparèrent, les sortant légèrement de leurs brumes. Un soupir franchit les lèvres du plus vieux lorsqu'il sentit le léger mouvement de bassin du surdoué.

_ Vas y... Bouge..., déclara finalement le brun en lui adressant un sourire attentionné.

Chose qui fit rougir adorablement le garçon qui commença de lent va et viens, oui de doux va et viens qui étaient délicieux. Des halètements commencèrent à tomber de ses lèvres, puis des soupirs plus prononcés au fur et à mesure que les coups de son amour commencèrent à accélérer. Des gémissements aiguës se firent entendre alors que le jeune donnait des coups butoirs de plus en plus puissants, cherchant de nouveau cet endroit si sensible qui faisait cambrer son amant.

Une vague d'excitation frappa son corps lorsqu'il sentit un violent coup sur sa prostate. Remarquant son regard carmin se voiler d'excitation, le jeune bougea de plus en plus rapidement sur sa prostate à présent malmené. Des hurlements de pur extase se fit entendre dans la chambre alors que Sebastian perdait complètement pied, sentant l'excitation atteindre son apogée. Oui, c'était si bon... Il criait de tout son soûl alors qu'il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles, son dos se cambrant au maximum sous ce plaisir intense.

_ C-Ciel... AH ! JE-... Je !, hurla le brun en resserrant son emprise sur son amant.

Ce dernier vint lécher sa nuque, suçant sa peau sur une des parties sensibles du redoublant qui ne put retenir plus longtemps. Il jouit entre leurs corps, laissant l'orgasme ravager son être alors qu'il sentit la semence de Ciel en lui. C'était bon... Si bon... Il avait plus qu'aimait, les mot lui manquant encore pour décrire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il sentit le jeune homme embrasser son front couvert de sueur, avant de redescendre pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Je m'en suis bien sorti ?..., interrogea l'invité en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

_ Tu étais parfait... J'en ai encore des frissons..., murmura faiblement l'interpellé en l'enlaçant.

_ On fait quoi maintenant ?

_ Aucune idée... Vu qu'il est... 4h30 du matin, soit on reprend nos activités... Soit on peut dormir un peu...

_ Hum... Je pense que l'on va continuer encore un peu parce que je ne suis jamais senti aussi bien Sebastian.

Un sourire rayonnant traversa le visage du concerné à l'entente de cette nouvelle qui ne fit que le réjouir davantage. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, sentant son cœur battre de nouveau à la chamade.

_ Eh bien, c'est reparti alors Ciel...

* * *

Ce fut les bruyants oiseaux qui sortit le ténébreux de son sommeil, sommeil qui fut bien léger lui semblait-il... Il releva sa tête pour regarder la montre qui affichait... 15h07... Oh il avait le temps... Vu qu'il s'était couché vers 8h00... Ayant eu un ébat des plus mouvementés avec son nouveau petit ami qui reposait à ses côtés. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsque son regard pourpre se posa sur son premier amour. Il semblait apaisé, dormant tranquillement dans les couvertures du maître des lieux. Le brun bailla et commença à se lever quand une violente douleur en bas du dos l'en empêcha, tss... Il avait oublié les douleurs de la «première fois». Pestant contre lui-même, sa tête se reposa sur le coussin alors que son regard croisa deux grands yeux vairons, l'un bleu, l'autre mauve, bref, des yeux complètement captivant.

_ Bien dormi ?, souffla Sebastian en caressant délicatement la joue de son compagnon.

_ Encore sommeil..., fut la seule réponse le jeune garçon en se rapprochant de son aîné.

_ Eh bien eh bien... Dors...

_ Reste, j'ai envie de sentir ta chaleur.

_ Hm..., acquiesça le redoublant en caressant les cheveux de son cadet qui était tombé dans un profond sommeil.

_**La journée commençait bien ou plutôt l'avenir commençait plutôt bien pour nos deux tourteaux. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Bon alors, j'ai pu finalement pu vous poster ce chapitre qui traînait dans mes dossier ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car je vous laisse quelques surprises qui compenseront ma longue absence ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Bon, je suis désolée si la fin peut paraître bâclée, mais comme je voulais vraiment posté la suite, je l'ai fait le plus vite possible ! ^^" Donc, je suis vraiment navrée ! Mais j'espère que cela saura vous plaire car quand même.. 15 pages rien que pour vous ! XD Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous toutes ! =) (par contre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre au rewiew ! Je suis désolée ! J'essaierai de le faire une autre fois ! ^^')

* * *

Chapitre 4

Sebastian était frustré... C'était le bon terme, frustré comme jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce que d'un, l'homme qu'il aimait n'était pas à ses côtés et de deux, ce dernier ne venait plus en cours, rendant ainsi leurs rencontres encore plus difficile. Vous allez me dire alors, pourquoi ne pas l'inviter chez lui n'est-ce-pas ? Eh bien, la raison est telle que le brun ne parvenait plus à contacter son petit ami, en effet, ce dernier avait coupé court à toutes possibilités de communications et comme par hasard juste deux jours après qu'ils aient décidé de se mettre ensemble. Vraiment étrange, songea le ténébreux en poussant un soupir frustré. Cela faisait deux semaines que la situation perdurait ainsi, rendant d'autant plus inquiet le maître des lieux qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce changement de comportement était sûrement de sa faute. Néanmoins, le doute flânait encore et il n'était pas sûr que cela devait être sa faute, sinon son cadet lui en aurait fait la remarque depuis fort longtemps. Alors que pouvait-être le problème pour un éloignement aussi précoce ? Le fait que Ciel soit timide ? Non impossible... Dans un autre soupir, le jeune homme aux yeux carmins se leva prestement de son lit, s'étirant lentement avant de se diriger vers son téléphone portable qui trônait sur la table. Il tenta de nouveau un appel bien qu'il savait que cela était inutile, seulement le simple fait d'entendre la voix de son camarade de classe lui permettait de se calmer.

_«Je ne suis pas là pour le moment...»_

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, il avait envie d'entendre à nouveaux cette mélodieuse voix l'appeler. Le plus âgé ne comprenait pas ce comportement, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel changement. Dans l'agacement, il raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le lit. Où était passé son amant ? Que faisait-il ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ne venait-il plus ? Était-ce déjà la fin de leurs histoire ? Il fit claquer sa langue dans le mécontentement, cela était possible car après tout, le jeune étudiant aux yeux vairons était hétéro, il était pratiquement impossible que le jeune Ciel soit tombé amoureux de lui. La probabilité étant de 0,12345864504 exactement -Oui il avait calculé- donc pour qu'il ait une telle chance, cela devait tenir du miracle. Toutefois, il était sûr que son protégé n'était pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui, surtout si les sentiments n'y sont pas. Étrange et ambiguë... Finalement est-ce que le jeune l'aimait vraiment ?

Ceci ne fit que déprimer davantage le brun qui ne put s'empêcher de suffoquer à l'idée, son cœur ayant percuter violemment sa poitrine. Ce sentiment de manque tiraillait son être, dévorant ses pensées pour le faire sombrer dans une tristesse profonde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait bon sang ! Il avait envie de revoir sa frimousse, de toucher ses cheveux, sa peau, sentir son souffle... Bref, il avait envie de lui. Un autre soupir traversa ses lèvres, le ténébreux devait rester calme, cela ne servait absolument à rien de paniquer, son ami d'enfance allait refaire surface. Mais rien ne calmait la douleur présente dans son cœur, étreignant froidement son propre organe pour rendre son esprit encore plus perturbé. Il savait que c'était stupide de réfléchir ainsi, de penser ainsi, mais quelque part en lui l'empêchait de rester réellement heureux de cette situation, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il se soucie réellement du bonheur de son petit protégé. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres alors qu'il songeait à la possibilité de se diriger directement à la demeure de son petit ami. Néanmoins, la sonnerie du portable le fit sortir de sa torpeur, le faisant sursauter au point qu'il faillit faire tomber son téléphone. Seulement, habile comme il l'est, il rattrapa rapidement le mobile et regarda le nom affiché sur le petit écran.

_Ciel Phantomhive_

L'étudiant ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller des yeux à la vue de ce nom. Comment cela fait-il que son amour l'appelle maintenant ? Voulant connaître la réponse rapidement, il appuya sur le bouton vert et mit l'appareil à l'oreille alors qu'il se sentit subitement nerveux.

_ … Allo ?, demanda timidement la voix de l'autre combine.

Le brun était aux anges... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu cette magnifique voix et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il lui avait tellement manqué que cela devenait presque insupportable. Il espérait pouvoir le voir maintenant, pouvoir le toucher, le sentir près de lui...

_ Allo ? Tu es là Sebastian ?, insista le jeune homme d'une voix peu patiente.

_ Hein ? A-Ah oui oui ! Je suis là Ciel !, répondit le ténébreux en tentant de rester calme face aux pulsions de son cœur.

_ Ah... J'ai cru m'être trompé. Bref, je t'appelle pour te dire que j'arrive dans 5 minutes alors prépare tous les devoirs et leçons que j'ai manqué durant les deux semaines. Ciao, annonça son amant d'une voix froide et tranchante avant de raccrocher.

La tintement du mobile résonna longuement dans la tête du maître des lieux qui n'avait pas compris à la situation. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés pendant deux semaines et la seule chose que Ciel avait dit était qu'il devait préparer les cours de rattrapage ?... Ne se foutait-il pas un peu de lui là ? Dans le mécontentement, l'étudiant aux yeux rouges serra le téléphone, faisant entendre un petit _Cric. _Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce gosse ?! C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son petit ami quand même ! Pas même de «comment vas-tu ?», non miette ! En plus, le ton qu'il avait... Rah ! Comme cela pouvait l'agaçait ! Bien qu'il fulminait dans son coin, le redoublant sorti les cours et autres feuilles pouvant aider le plus jeune à rattraper. Cependant, il eut un tilt lorsqu'il sortit le dernier cahier. Le garçon avait bien dis... arriver ? Cela veut dire... Qu'il vient chez lui ?! C'est avec sursaut qu'il entendit la sonnerie, pris au dépourvu, il se mit à courir, descendant rapidement les escaliers pour arriver à la porte. Il n'était pas encore préparé pour revoir son amour maintenant ! Cependant, il ne devait pas se défiler non plus, il était un homme bon sang. Cependant, cela resta pour l'homme ténébreux quelque chose de difficile, ne voulant pas mettre son invité mal-à-l'aise avec ces questions mais il était si curieux.

Dans un soupir et le cœur palpitant, le plus grand ouvrit la porte avec un sourire et tomba nez-à-nez avec son camarade de classe qui affichait un air renfrogné.

_ … T'en as mis du temps..., maronna le jeune homme au seuil de la porte en croisant ses bras.

_ Désolé, j'étais occupé à chercher tout les cours qui te manquaient. Mais entre, je dois remonter pour les chercher, répondit spontanément le concerné en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

_ Heureusement que je t'ai prévenu 5 minutes à l'avance..., marmonna le plus jeune en rejoignant le canapé.

… Non mais sérieusement, il rigolait ! Comment en 5 minutes il pouvait être prêt ?!

* * *

_ Là, tu dois appliquer cette formule... Oui, tu as tout compris, comme d'habitude, expliqua le brun avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_ Tss, bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends, affirma le jeune d'une voix provocatrice.

Toutefois, cela suffit à l'aîné de sentir son cœur bondir à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il semblait bien et heureusement, il n'aurait pas supporté voir Ciel dans un état semblable à... Non, il devait penser à autre chose. Cela restait dans le passé, maintenant il devait penser au bien de son amour et le protéger à présent. C'était le plus important. Rapidement son regard carmin se posa sur la silhouette svelte du jeune homme qui réfléchissait, le stylo dans sa main. Il était diablement sexy dans cette position, le regard fixé, le bout de son stylo près de sa bouche, le rendant d'autant plus magnifique. Il avait envie de dévorer cette peau si blanche, l'excitation tiraillant ces entrailles. Oui, il avait envie de lui... Tellement envie mais franchement, ce n'était pas le moment de penser ainsi ! Le brun était là pour aider son ami d'enfance, non pour le violer du regard, alors rapidement, son regard divagua de nouveau vers le petit cahier où était écris ses réponses. Il semblerait que le jeune bute à la question 4... Ce n'est pas étonnant, cette question est difficile, même pour lui. Cependant, un sentiment étrange enveloppa son être, sentant son être brûler. Le ténébreux leva son regard pour croiser les vairons qui détournaient prestement, comme si de rien n'était. Avait-il rêvé ou Ciel l'observait ? Le redoublant sentit ses joues s'empourprer à cette pensée, cela était envisageable mais peut-être regardait-il autre chose... Mais il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant sur ce parquet – en effet, il était assis sur le tapis car étant donné de la table basse, Sebastian préférait être assis par terre pour plus de confort, contrairement à Ciel qui était sur le canapé- alors était-ce réellement lui ?...

_ T-Tu t'en sors ?, demanda finalement le maître des lieux, hésitant.

Eh mince, sa voix reflétait son excitation présente dans son corps, trahissant toute possibilité de calme. Toutefois, le jeune homme aux cheveux cendré ne semblait pas prêter attention et se gratta la tête avec une grimace de mécontentement. Cela signifiait que non mais fier comme il l'est, jamais le jeune l'avouerai. Ceci fit sourire l'aîné qui retrouvait bien là le caractère trempé de son petit ami, ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse. Il était si mignon...

_ Tu veux de l'aide ?, proposa le plus vieux en prêtant plus attention à l'exercice.

_ Non, c'est bon je devrai pouvoir m'en sortir. Rah... Où elle est cette satanée gomme ?!, râla le concerné en soulevant son cahier.

Rapidement, le regard du ténébreux se posa sur la table et trouva la fameuse gomme. Il semblerait que le cadet ne l'ai pas vu, donc le plus vieux leva son bras pour attraper cette objet quand sa main effleura celle de son invité. Son cœur rata un battement à ce contact, tout comme son camarade de classe qui se crispa à ce contact. Il y sentit la douce chaleur émaner et ceci ne fit qu'accentuer son désir. La main du plus petit semblait aussi hésiter à se rétracter, Sebastian avait tellement envie de continuer à sentir cette douce chaleur... Dans un rougissement profond, sa main osa prendre celle de son amour d'enfance malgré les tremblements. Jamais son cœur ne battait autant qu'en ce moment, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que le jeune se présente finalement à lui, comme si de rien n'était. Mais il désirait ressentir de nouveau cet être, le visage de ce garçon le hantant.

Et ce fut le geste de trop, la main du surdoué s'agrippa à celle du plus vieux pour entraîner ce dernier vers le propriétaire de cette main. Et en un instant le brun sentit les lèvres du cadet prendre possession des siennes. D'abord surpris, il ne fit aucun mouvement mais prestement, il ouvrit la bouche, permettant à cette langue de jouer avec la sienne. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une décennie qu'il ne l'avait plus sentie... Cette langue s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa bouche parcourant entièrement son antre buccale alors qu'un gémissement lui échappait, son corps devenant subitement chaud. Cependant, ses gémissements ne purent s'arrêter, une main venant jouer avec un de ses tétons durcis par l'excitation. Tout allait un peu trop vite là... Mais cela n'était pas si dérangeant au final puisqu'il en avait envie aussi.

_ Ci-Hn... Ciel..., gémis lentement le dominé contre les lèvres de son amant.

_ Tu sais qu'avec un tel visage, il est pratiquement impossible de te résister ?, murmura le susnommé en laissant sa langue caresser sa nuque.

Un autre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentit perdre pied. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son corps serait aussi réceptif à de telles attentions, surtout après leurs premiers ébats. Un pincement sur son autre téton fit cambrer le ténébreux alors qu'il haletait, c'était si bon, il sentit une érection se formait alors qu'il désespérait complètement, se frottant volontairement contre le corps de l'être qui l'avait déflorer. Ceci eut l'effet voulut, puisque l'adulte aux cheveux jais fut violemment projeté contre le canapé alors que sa chemise se faisait presque déchirée.

_ Sebastian..., murmura Ciel laissant sa main caresser le torse dénudé de son petit ami.

Sa main était si chaude... Le caressant délicatement, l'allumant en s'amusant à varier les différentes pressions alors qu'une langue mutine léchait sa nuque. Les soupirs et gémissements tombant si facilement alors qu'il se laisser complètement aller.

_ Hn- Ci-Ciel..., gémis de nouveau le dominé en sentant les lèvres de son amour se presser sur sa veine jugulaire.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi entreprenant ? Ce n'était pas pour le déplaire, en effet, mais ce changement brutal l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Chose qu'il ne pourra toujours pas faire puisqu'il sentit la main de son protégé caresser son érection. Ce fut un hurlement de plaisir alors que la bouche de son protégé avait naviguer vers le bas, prenant cible un de ses boutons de chairs. Le ténébreux se mordit la lèvre, jusqu'à l'ensanglanter, les gémissements étant trop gênant néanmoins, cela restait difficile de se retenir... Ciel semblait si sûr dans ces geste, l'excitant un peu plus. Vivement, la main du plus jeune descendit la fermeture éclaire du maître des lieux avant de retirer complètement les vêtement gênant, dévoilant entièrement le corps de son petit ami. Chose qui gêna un peu le concerné lorsqu'il sentit le regard brûlant de son camarade de classe. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte, il savait parfaitement que son corps était aussi enviable que son visage, toutefois, le fait que le jeune homme le détaille de manière aussi intime, cela l'excitait non seulement mais jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à une telle chose.

_ … Tu as vraiment un corps..., commenta le le dominant avec une petite moue adorable.

Whaou... C'était un compliment que jamais le ténébreux aurait cru entendre un jour durant toute sa vie. Ce compliment était... Juste merveilleux, cela signifiait qu'il attirait enfin son ami d'enfance, que son corps pouvait lui faire de l'effet et ceci le fit sourire. Au moins, il n'aurait pas entretenu ce corps pour rien, cependant, il faudrait sérieusement qu'il songe à contrôler les battements trop rapides de son cœur.

_ D-Dois-je te dire merci ?, taquina l'interpellé avec un sourire.

_ Tss... Pas besoin de te la péter, bref, t'as du lubrifiant là ?, répondit sur un ton se voulant froid le concerné.

_ … Dans le tiroir de la table basse..., murmura l'homme aux yeux pourpres dans un soupir.

_ … Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'en as vraiment partout ! Pervers, s'écria le cadet dans un rougissement, mais s'exécutant à récupérer l'objet.

_ Je n'y peux rien... C'est pas moi qui les mets là...

_ Ah et c'est qui alors ?, s'impatienta le jeune en faisant laisser le liquide glisser sur ses doigts.

_ … Ma mère..., répondit le brun dans un rougissement profond, traduisant sa gêne.

_ … Je crois que je vais rien dire...

_ Oui... Il vaut mieux.

_ Mais rappelle moi de remercier ta mère, ironisa le plus petit en écartant les jambe de Sebastian.

_ Pour-Hn...

Quel coup traitre... Il a osé le prendre par surprise -dans tous les sens du terme-. Le petit Ciel avait déjà commencé à enfoncer un doigt en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Son corps avait complètement oublié leurs derniers ébats qui remontaient à... Deux semaines. Oui, c'était une assez longue période, donc c'était assez normal. Le doigt commença à bouger, le faisant de nouveau gémir mais cette fois de plaisir et douleur mélangé. Oui... C'était si bon, il s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Voyant sûrement qu'il était déjà habituer à sa présence, le plus petit enfonça un second doigt qui fit cambrer le ténébreux. Les yeux azurs s'écarquillèrent à ce mouvement, voir ce corps luisant de transpiration, se cambrer de manière aussi sensuelle... Est-ce que Sebastian savait que son corps était sérieusement un corps érotique ?

_ C-Ciel Hn... P-P-lus ah..., supplia le dominé d'une voix tremblante.

Le susnommé déglutit difficilement à cette demande alors qu'il enfonçait un peu plus ses doigts, percutant la prostate qui fit hurler de plaisir le jeune homme soumis. Toutefois, il enfonça de nouveau les doigts, s'amusant à percuter cet endroit sensible, et surtout savourant la vision de ce corps d'apollon se tordant à chacun de ses gestes. Chose qui irrita le brun, quel sadisme tout de même... Même s'il aimait jouer, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse se retenir aussi facilement mais surtout, il avait vraiment envie de sentir Ciel en lui. En fait, il avait complètement envie de lui et il savait se faire désirer ce satané étudiant !

_ Ah... C-Ciel... Hn, s-stop... Sinon je vais-

Cependant le dénommé continuait encore à enfoncer ces doigts à ce petit paquet de nerfs et le brun fut frapper par un orgasme, le plaisir ayant pris possession de son corps. Le plus âgé soupira légèrement alors qu'il tentait de retrouver un peu de souffle, sa jouissance l'ayant complètement ravagé mais rapidement, il sentit les doigts de son amant se retirer de lui. Avec grande surprise, il vit que le jeune avait déboutonné son pantalon pour laisser voir son érection gorgé de sang.

_ Je... Je peux ?, demanda timidement l'étudiant avec un léger rougissement.

_ ...B-Bien sûr..., bégaya le concerné d'une voix gênée.

Dans un geste lent et calculé, le cadet se posta devant l'anneau de chair du plus grand qui se prépara mentalement à le recevoir. Cela devait être la première fois que Ciel se montrait aussi entreprenant avec lui, peut-être est-ce dû à cette absence non justifiée... Toutefois, Sebastian ne put y réfléchir longuement puisqu'il sentit le pénis de son amour le pénétrer en douceur. La chaleur reprit de nouveau son être alors qu'il sentit la main de son invité serra la sienne affectueusement. Un rougissement peignit ses joues à ce geste, depuis quand ce petit bonhomme faisait autant de preuve de témoignage à son égard ?

Le surdoué s'avança lentement, faisant légèrement gémir le dominé tandis que qu'il le pénétrait entièrement. C'était si bon, pouvoir le sentir en lui après deux semaines d'attentes... Il faudrait qu'il songe à demander à son ami d'enfance de venir plus souvent étudier, si cela lui permettait d'avoir un peu d'affection. De plus, son corps semblait s'habituer rapidement à sa présence, chose que remarqua rapidement l'étudiant aux cheveux gris-perle. Il commença alors de long va-et-viens, d'abord doucement, faisant gémir de nouveau le plus vieux de douleur et plaisir mangé.

_ C-Ci-

Ses lèvres furent capturer dans un baiser imposant alors que les coups devenaient de plus en plus rapide. Leurs langues se caressèrent sans aucune retenues, se découvrant de nouveaux avant de plonger complètement dans la bouche du brun qui ne savait plus où se donner la tête, surtout au moment où son protégé commença à caresser son torse pour venir taquiner son téton. Stupides zones érogènes... Si seulement ce n'était pas aussi bon !

Brusquement, les coups s'enchaînèrent alors que les cris du ténébreux étaient étouffés par la bouche de son amant qui martyrisa sans aucune retenue sa prostate. Néanmoins, l'aîné parvins à se dégager pour respirer malgré ses hurlements de plaisirs. Prestement, le plus jeune décala sa tête pour mordiller la peau de sa nuque, la suçant pour lui laisser un suçon avant de s'attaquer à un autre endroit. Bientôt le brun sentit ce moment arriver de nouveau, ces vagues de plaisir frappant son esprits sans arrêt, le submergeant complètement dans ce plaisir indescriptible.

_ C-Cie-Hn... Stop... Je- ah... Vais..., gémis difficilement le ténébreux en tentant de garder un semblant de conscience.

_ … Moi hn... Aussi Sebastian...

Ciel lui asséna encore un coup à sa prostate et ils vinrent tout les deux simultanément avant que le génie ne tombe sur le corps de Sebastian qui tentait de retrouver une respiration calme. Mais avant même qu'il ne remarque, ses lèvres étaient déjà collés à celles de son amant pour échanger un baiser enflammé.

* * *

Quand s'était-il donc endormi ? Il ne s'était même pas aperçu... Il devait être vraiment fatigué pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison, il avait plutôt bien dormi cette nuit. Bref, ne voulant plus roupiller, le ténébreux ouvrit lentement ses yeux rouges, reconnaissant le plafond de la salle de séjour. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Subitement, il sentit une douce chaleur l'enlacer. Ce fut le déclic, la séance d'aide, puis ce moment intime... Un soupir franchit aussitôt ses lèvres avant qu'un sourire illumina son visage. Il espérait que ce moment arrive mais pas aussi vite... Il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce que son jeune amant soit aussi entreprenant bien que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Le plus vieux regarda l'étudiant dans ses bras dormir, il semblait paisible et cela rassura Sebastian qui avait peur. Oui, peur de le voir s'agiter car il se pouvait qu'il s'agite de temps à autre, sûrement à cause de cet épisode. Seulement, attendrit par cette frimousse adorable, l'aîné se pencha pour embrasser le front couvert des mèches soyeuses grises. Geste qui réveilla malencontreusement le cadet qui ouvrit lui aussi les yeux lentement avant de se les frotter.

_ Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?, murmura le plus grand, toujours ce sourire scotché aux lèvres.

_ Non... C'est le froid... La prochaine fois, pense à laisser une couverture sur ce canapé, murmura le concerné en baillant.

_ Ah parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?, taquina l'aîné en embrassant le crâne de son amour de jeunesse.

Il put apercevoir le cadet rougir à l'entente de ces mots avant de bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible, certainement une insulte lui étant destiné. Un autre sourire étira ses lèvres, Ciel était beaucoup trop mignon pour son âge... Et lui commençait sérieusement à se faire vieux avec ses 23 ans, songea le redoublant en soupirant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour ramasser leurs affaires, la main du plus jeune vint sur sa nuque pour échanger un baiser. Chose qui étonna le brun qui se laissa faire, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser la langue du jeune homme aux yeux vairons serpenter dans sa bouche. Quelque chose clochait, depuis quand son petit ami était aussi entreprenant, prenant des initiatives que jamais le ténébreux aurait pu avoir un jour, surtout après ce viol. À présent, le redoublant en était sûr, l'absence de son ami d'enfance devait être lié à ce comportement tout nouveau. Pourtant cela ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait voir Ciel aussi confiant, cela rassurait son esprit. _**Il semblait être parvenu à surmonter ce traumatisme**_ et il en était heureux, seulement il aurait voulu que le jeune lui fasse peur de cette peur et lui demande de l'aider. Ciel avait toujours aimé résoudre les problèmes seul et cela irrita le plus grand. N'était-il pas un couple bon sang ?! Enfin, de toute façon, ce qu'il devait faire maintenant était de punir celui qui avait osé voler la pureté de son protégé et pour cela, il allait user de tous les moyens possibles pour le faire tomber. Ce...

Finalement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, laissant un filet de salive relier encore leurs langues. À cette idée, le ténébreux se mit légèrement à rougir. Ah... Ils en étaient à un stade de couple mais il fallait sérieusement qu'il arrête de rougir comme ces vierges effarouchées. Ce n'était qu'un baiser... Un simple baiser avec la langue... Un french kiss, rien de plus... Rah, pourquoi son cœur battait à ce point dans sa poitrine bon sang de bon soir !

_ Sebastian... Quel heure est-il ?, susurra finalement le plus jeune en regardant le plus âgé.

Le regard pourpre se détacha de l'azur pour regarder la montre digitale qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la télé. Heureusement qu'il avait une excellent vision et que la salle était un pu sombre, sinon il aurait fallu qu'il se lève et il n'avait franchement pas envie de se séparer de la douce chaleur de son compagnon.

_ … 17h27, répondit finalement l'étudiant aux cheveux jais en se relevant complètement.

_ … Sérieux ? Il faut que je parte !, s'écria l'invité en se relevant brusquement.

_ Déjà ? Mais tu n'es resté que deux heures... As-tu quelque chose à faire ?, interrogea l'adulte aux yeux rouge avec un regard inquiet.

_ J'ai un rendez-vous urgent. Merci pour les cours en tout cas, j'ai pas pu tout rattraper à cause de _ça_ mais je reviendrai pour rattraper mon retard, en tout cas désolé pour le dérangement, expliqua l'interpellé en boutonnant rapidement sa chemise.

_ Hm... Je t'en pris, mais avant que tu ne partes Ciel... Je vais te revoir en cours ou pas ?

Brusquement, le susnommé stoppa net dans ses mouvements. Ceci surprit le ténébreux qui commença à douter de ses pensées... Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû lui demander la chose ainsi, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de questionner le jeune sur cet absence si soudaine.

_ J-Je... Je ne sais pas, il faut que je vois, répondit froidement le surdoué en boutonnant le dernier bouton.

Il était clair à présent, quelque chose à l'école empêchait Ciel de venir et c'était ces petits... Bref, le brun avait parfaitement compris la raison maintenant et cela ne fit qu'accentuer la haine qui menaçait de déborder dans son cœur. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour soulager sa conscience et celle de son amoureux.

_ Bon, j'y vais Sebastian, salua finalement le plus jeune en lançant un dernier regard à son amant.

_ Oui... À bientôt Ciel...

La porte se referma tandis que la poids présent dans la poitrine de Sebastian ne faisait que s'alourdir un peu plus. C'était sa faute s'ils en étaient arriver à là. Il le savait parfaitement. Et pour cela, il se devait de réparer au moins le minimum des choses, au moins pour le cadet qui semblait encore tourmenté par cette affreuse nuit. Dans un soupir, la main du maître des lieux passa dans ses cheveux, un regard flamboyant de rage reflétant dans la pénombre, oui... Il allait se venger et surtout, il allait faire couler ce satané professeur et ce petit groupe. Mais avant toute chose, il doit préparer un plan d'attaque, surtout que le jeune ne risquait pas venir aux cours avant un bon moment.

* * *

_ Sebastian ? Que voulais-tu me dire alors ?, demanda le blondinet suspicieux.

_ Je voudrai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, répondis le concerné avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

_ Pardon ? Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?, se plaignit le blond en gardant un air hypocrite.

_ Aloïs, sais-tu que la prostitution est interdite dans notre faculté ?, questionna le brun d'une voix froide et mesquine.

_ … Je ne me prost-

_ Oh que si, j'ai mes sources avec d'autres étudiants qui affirment avoir couché avec toi en échange d'argents. Si ça, ce n'est pas de la prostitution ?

Le jeune étudiant pesta en lançant un regard emplis de rage à son interlocuteur, comment ces mecs ont-il pu... Alors qu'il avait été clair. Non... Il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours retourner sa situation en sa faveur, il suffisait juste qu'il réfléchisse calmement et qu'il ne se laisse pas emporter par ses propres sentiments. Un sourire éclaira son visage, oui... Il allait s'en sortir.

_ Pfff... Tu pourrais trouver mieux si tu veux me faire renvoyer de cette école ! Je pourrai toujours dire qu'ils mentent pour attirer l'attention !

_ Tu as tout à fait raison... C'est pour ça que j'ai ces photos, non seulement tu couches avec n'importe qui mais en plus tu vends de la drogue ? C'est pas bien joli... Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai pu facilement te confondre avec Ciel..., affirma le plus vieux en montrant une photo.

Le jeune n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Il y avait une photo de lui, en train de vendre un sachet à un homme d'une voiture. Quand a-t-il pu se faire prendre ? Comment a-t-il pu se faire avoir ? Il n'y avait pas de date, mais le blond reconnaissait cette voiture, cela datait d'une semaine déjà. Il déglutit difficilement, il allait se faire coincé. Dans un soupir, pour retrouver sa confiance, il foudroya l'étudiant avant de retrouver un sourire.

_ Non mais tu es un amateur Sebastian, je dirai que c'est une photo truquée. Bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser maintenant, déclara finalement Aloïs avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait gagné la guerre. Franchement, qui pourrait tomber dans le panneau ? Sûrement pas lui. Mais au moment même où il commença à partir. Il sentit une main violemment boucher sa bouche avant de le plaquer brutalement contre le mur, étouffant ainsi un gémissement de douleur. Cette main serra d'autant plus le faisant souffrir, il aura sûrement des marques mais ce qui l'effraya était le regard rouge du redoublant qui perdu tout éclat d'amusement. Non, ce regard... Montrait la folie et la soif de vengeance. Le jeune blond avait l'impression d'être une proie que le ténébreux allait se faire un plaisir de torturer et ceci l'effraya encore plus. Il allait vraiment y passer et ceci lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

_ Écoutes moi bien Aloïs, ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix. Tu sais parfaitement qu'au final, c'est moi qui gagnerai et tu sais que tu risques d'aller en prison alors maintenant tu vas faire ce que je vais te dire si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes avec moi. Et je ne rigole pas. Est-ce bien clair ?, tout en disant cela le jeune homme serra de plus en plus sa prise, faisant gémir de douleur sa victime.

_ Hmmf !, le jeune blond acquiesça de la tête alors qu'il désespérait complètement.

L'aîné lâcha sa prise et laissa tomber le prostitué qui tenta de retrouver son souffle, un sentiment de peur parcourant encore son être. Ce n'était pas Sebastian qui était en face de lui... Il avait l'impression de voir une bête et il savait que s'il ne faisait pas les choses correctement, il risquait sa peau.

_ Cela fait 1 mois que j'ai dû réfléchir et rassembler toutes les pièces tandis que Ciel n'est toujours pas revenu... Alors j'espère que tu vas m'écouter sagement, annonça le plus vieux avec un sourire vicieux.

_ J-Je ferai ce que tu veux alors je t'en supplies... Ne me tue pas, supplia l'étudiant les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Le blond avait le cœur battant, se trouvant devant la porte du professeur auquel il entendait des gloussements, ceux du groupes de Joker. Il se devait d'exécuter ce que son bourreau lui a dis de faire s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'autre problèmes. Dans un soupir, il toqua à la porte avant de tenter de retrouver un comportement normal. Il se rappelait encore de ce regard meurtrier que lui lançait Sebastian avant de le lâcher. Cela était effrayant et il n'avait nul part où il pouvait se cacher car il était certain que ce mec était en train de l'espionner en ce moment-même.

_ Ah Alois... On t'attendait, commença Claude en ouvrant la porte.

_ Ouais, je sais je suis en retard, répondis avec tout son naturel possible en rentrant comme si de rien n'était.

Le plan de Sebastian était parfait, il n'avait pas à en douter. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, un sourire machiavélique. Cela lui plaisait de savoir aussi ingénieux sans vouloir se jeter de fleurs. Au moins, il espérait ne plus entendre de ces énergumènes pendant un bon moment mais il avait quand même un mauvais pressentiment. Alois. Il pouvait le trahir malgré son avertissement et là, les choses tourneront mal bien qu'il ait toujours un tour dans son sac. Il se rappela de l'ordre qu'il avait à l'étudiant blond alors qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé:

* * *

_Tu traînes bien avec ce prof et ce petit groupe n'est-ce pas ? Et ne fais pas l'ignorant, je sais que tu les fréquentes alors écoute moi bien Aloïs car je ne vais pas répéter et qui sait ce qui peut t'arriver si tu n'exécutes pas à la lettre. _

_Tu vas prendre ceci et tu vas enregistrer tout ce qui va se passer à l'intérieur de l'appartement de ce pervers. Bien sûr, je veux que tu abordes ce viol et que tu l'enregistre correctement. Puis, tu vas jouer ton fameux rôle de pute... Je suis sûr que tu seras capable de bien les chauffer et de bien sûr faire un soumis qui ne veut pas recevoir ce genre de traitement... Comme tout masochiste et sadique qui va n'est-ce pas Aloïs ? Tu devras bien tout enregistrer sinon, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau..._

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Oui... Patience, il devrait être à la maison de Faustus et bien sûr, en train de s'amuser avec tout ce petit monde. Cela devrait aller, il devait avoir confiance en lui, cela devait marcher. De plus l'enregistrement était enregistré directement dans son ordinateur, ordinateur qui était bien sûr allumé. Ainsi, il pouvait voir qu'Aloïs exécutait à la perfection ce qu'il espérait, surtout vu les bruits qu'il s'en dégageait. Bien entendu, le brun avait tout entendu et savait à présent qu'ils allaient recevoir la punition qu'il méritait. Dans un soupir, il ne put se sentir dégoûté de ces gens... Comment pouvaient-ils encore exister et surtout vivre une vie aussi sereine ? Cela était tellement répugnant.

Il avait envie de voir Ciel... Le garçon n'étant plus venu depuis ce jour où ils l'ont dans le salon. Un autre soupir s'échappa aussitôt, il lui manquait tellement... Cette envie ne cessait de s'accentuer en lui et le comble de tout cela, c'est qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à contacter le jeune homme. À croire qu'il a disparut de la planète. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire bon sang ? Savait-il à quel point que le voir loin de lui lui faisait vraiment mal ? Peut-être devrait-il envisager à lui proposer de venir s'installer ainsi... Mais n'était-ce pas un peu trop tard ? Il posa sa tête entre ses mains avec un air blasé, non mais il allait vraiment pas bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réfléchis à ce point ? Cela était stupide, non il ne pouvait pas envisager l'aménagement de son amour. Jamais. Sinon... Il risquerait bien d'avoir une attaque, vu la vitesse de son cœur.

* * *

2 jours plus tard

Finalement, tout s'était passé exactement comme avait prédis Sebastian. Après trois heures d'attente, qui fut extrêmement longue-car le brun se désespérait lui-même- son ordinateur avait enregistré tout ce qui s'est passé lors de la soirée. Il avait donc envoyé à la police en rajoutant bien sûr, les photos et les enregistrements qu'il avait pu obtenir au sujet d'Alois. Oui c'était vicieux de sa part, toutefois au cours de son enquête, il avait appris que ce satané blond faisait parti du coup lors de cette soirée, devant s'arranger pour l'éloigner de son cher protégé donc il avait eu ce qu'il méritait lui-aussi, songea le brun d'un regard froid. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la police a procédé à l'arrestation dans l'appartement même de Claude et bien entendu, comme il avait envoyé les preuves anonymement et depuis un autre ordinateur qui se trouvait bien loin de chez lui, il ne risquait rien bien qu'il sache le blond devait sûrement se douter de lui et qu'il pourrait le dénoncer, mais il pourrait tout aussi feindre la vérité et de plus dire que seul un ami lui en avait parlé et diriger l'enquête à un autre pervers de cette fac. Mais passons, maintenant, il restait plus qu'à attendre le jugement de la cour, en espérant que les jurés ne soient pas assez bêtes, et qu'ils déclarent ces gens coupables. Il croisait les doigt pour que ce soit le cas, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal, il avait juste agit comme il lui semble être juste, pourtant il avait l'impression de se sentir mal vis-à-vis de cela. Un soupir franchis ces lèvres, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets. Il se devait de rester fort en cette situation et parvenir à ses fins. D'ailleurs, le jugement devrait être maintenant.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, il alluma rapidement la télévision, comment avait-il pu oublier que c'était aujourd'hui que les juges se prononçaient et que les résultats seraient donnés aux infos ? Étrangement, son cœur battait brutalement dans sa poitrine tandis que sa gorge devint sèche. Faîtes que cette bande soit-

_**Ils furent tous condamné à 15 ans de prisons fermes avec une amande de...**_

… Oui ! Oui ! Ils s'étaient enfin pris une peine de prison et une amande ! ! Le cœur du brun fut comme allégé à l'annonce et ceci lui ravit un sourire. Oui ! Plus jamais il n'allait voir ce prof et de plus, il n'avait plus le droit d'exercer sont travil car la police avait découvert qu'il avait abusé d'autres étudiants. C'était parfait ! Quel joie ! Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de les faire condamné, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sincèrement. Maintenant, ils étaient obligés de payer leurs faute et ceci suffit au ténébreux maintenant, ils ne pourront plus faire de mal à son bien aimé. En parlant de lui, Sebastian se demandait s'il avait vu ce qui s'était déroulé au cours du mois vu qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir. Cette fois, ce fut une vague de désespoir qui prit possession de son être, non mais sérieusement... Il était fatigué de toutes ces histoires et il ne pouvait même pas voir son petit ami. Le creux dans son cœur s'approfondit alors à cette pensée, il avait l'impression de s'être éloigné de ce jeune homme qui se battait sûrement pour ne plus se laisser succomber par ses propres peurs. Alors que lui... Il ne faisait rien, il était juste là, à le regarder partir. L'étudiant fit claquer sa langue, il devait penser à autre chose et réfléchir plus posément. Peut-être devrait-il aller le voir directement chez lui ou alors appeler ses parents, car il devait annoncer cette si bonne nouvelle. Un doit songeur se posa automatiquement sur ses lèvres, n'allait-il pas déranger du monde pour rien ? Ou alors...

_**Ciel voulait rompre...**_

… Non, ce n'était pas envisageable puisqu'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble sur ce canapé même, donc cela ne pouvait pas être cette raison pourtant, le brun n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette idée. Depuis quand cela le préoccupé à ce point ? Dans un soupir, il se leva pour se préparer un bon verre d'eau pour se remettre les idées en place quand la sonnette retentit. Qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure ? Délaissant son envie de boire, il alla ouvrir la porte et que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque l'étudiant aux yeux carmins vit l'être qui hantait son esprit depuis près de 1 mois, 2 jours, 16h28... (NDA: Seb... Faut arrêter là avec tout tes calculs XD). Il en ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ne s'attendant pas à le voir devant sa porte, son visage renfrogné avec des cartons semblant être lourds.

_ Ben qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu veux que je crève ou quoi ?, rechigna l'invité surprise d'une voix agacée.

Cela le réveilla complètement de ses songes. Son cœur retrouvant de nouveau un rythme irrégulier alors que son visage montrait une réjouissance réelle qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher. Rapidement, il pris l'imposant carton qui empêchait son amour de se tenir bien droit et le déposa sur une marche des escaliers menant à l'étage. Puis, prestement, il en reçut un autre qu'il déposa automatiquement sur le plus gros carton, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis un- MAIS Y EN AVAIT TROP ! !, songea le brun en déposant finalement le dernier avec un léger soupir.

Il se releva finalement pour faire face au garçon qui fermait la porte derrière lui. Il semblait être plutôt bien, ce qui rassura le redoublant.

_ … Ben quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?, maronna le jeune en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_ Rien... Je me disais que ça faisait un mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, répondit spontanément l'interpellé avec un regard attristé.

_ Ah ça, c'est parce que- Mais attends, Claude s'est … Fait arrêté ?, remarqua Ciel en jetant un regard au poste de télévision.

_ Hein ? Ah oui, il s'est fait arrêté avec Alois, Joker et son petit groupe.

Le ténébreux vit le cadet frissonner à ces noms, lui rappelant sûrement de désagréable souvenir. Cependant, le regard vairons se braqua vivement sur lui, un regard qui semblait colérique et froid mais qui semblait être aussi attentionné. Ce qui surpris le plus vieux tandis que son visage s'empourprait légèrement.

_ T'y es pour quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?, osa finalement dire le plus jeune d'une voix froide.

Un léger ricanement se fit entendre dans la pièce.

_ Peut-être qui sait. Après tout, la personne qui les a dénoncé peut-être n'importe qui, répondis joyeusement le brun.

_ … Mouais. Mais en tout cas, je suis content.

_ Au fait, tu allais me dire quoi ?

_ Merci Sebastian..., prononça doucement le concerné avec un sourire sincère.

Le cœur du susnommé fit un bond dans sa poitrine à cette vision alors qu'un sentiment d'un véritable bonheur se propageait dans son corps. Qu'est-ce... Il était si heureux de voir un tel sourire, depuis combien de temps n'en avait-il plus vu des comme ça ? Ciel était vraiment un tricheur, user de tels charme pour le faire succomber un peu plus, c'était vraiment déloyal pour son cœur.

_ J-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mérite de tels remerciements, bégaya le plus grand en détournant son regard.

_ Parce que je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça...

_ Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas forcément moi. Et puis, de toute façon, tu allais m'expliquer autre chose.

_ Oui, que j'habitais chez toi.

_ Ah d'acco- QUOI ?!

HEIN ?! C'était pas sérieux là n'est-ce pas ?! Comment ça vivre chez lui ?, il devait sûrement avoir mal entendu ou alors il devait y avoir un sous-entendu quelque part. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Sa tête se mit à tourner dangereusement, il se passait trop de chose en si peu de temps.

_ Le temps que tu te décides à m'inviter chez toi aussi, autant que je m'installe. Au moins, toi tu pourras me voir chaque jour et puis... On se connaît depuis assez longtemps donc je me suis dis pourquoi pas, expliqua le plus jeune avec un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

_ H-Heu... Mais ce n'est pas trop tôt ?, demanda l'aîné avec un air gêné.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui te plaignais de ne pas assez me voir..., rétorqua d'un air blasé le jeune.

_ S-Si mais... Alors ces cartons...

_ C'est bien pour ça et tu ne pourras pas m'expulser.

_ Je ne comptais pas le faire de toute façon, je voulais moi-même te proposer de venir t'installer ici.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de l'étudiant aux cheveux gris-perle de rougir d'un joli rouge avant de bafouer une chose totalement incompréhensible. Chose qui fit sourire le plus âgé qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ciel était vraiment adorable. Il ressemblait à un enfant, franchement... Il faisait trop jeune ce gamin et il en est tombé amoureux depuis plus de 13 ans à présent. Ça en fait du parcours.

_ Bon ben puisque c'est réglé, je vais dans ta chambre alors.

_ Pourquoi dans ma chambre ?, s'horrifia le redoublant en voyant l'air malicieux du jeune homme.

_ Pourquoi ? Ben... Parce qu'on est un couple non ?

Les joues du brun se teinta d'un rouge profond, si profond que sa tête devait ressembler à une tomate trop mûre. Son cœur battait à la chamade alors que ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder sous son poids. Savait-il à quel point il était heureux d'entendre de tels mots ? Savait-il à quel point il avait manqué et le fait de l'entendre dire une telle chose comblait ce vide qui s'était installé ? Son corps fut pris de spasmes tellement le maître des lieux était heureux de cette révélation.

_ Ci-

Avant même d'avoir put prononcé quoique ce soit, ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin celles de son amour avec envie. Immédiatement, il ouvrit la bouche et la langue s'empara de son antre buccale pour rejoindre sa sœur jumelle. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le ténébreux sentit une main traverser son torse délicatement. Il était redevenu sensible à son toucher, voir encore plus depuis la dernière fois.

_ Hm... Hn..., gémis le brun en sentant sa langue se faire morde doucement.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux satins pour les rapprocher un peu plus, il avait cette nécessité de sentir ce corps ardent alors que lui-même mourrait de chaud avec ces vêtements. Cependant, dans un geste brusque, le plus jeune se détacha des lèvres de son amant, haletant alors qu'il tentait de retrouver sa conscience, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

_ D-Désolé... Mais, je ne pouvais pas te résister... Surtout avec cette tête..., déclara le plus jeune en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

_ Ce... Ce n'est rien, je savais pas que ma tête pouvait t'exciter, taquina le plus vieux avec un sourire attendri.

_ Tu sais Sebastian... Si je n'étais pas là... C'était pour faire le vide et parvenir à vaincre mes faiblesses.

Alors nous en arrivons enfin à ce mystère, songea le concerné avec un sourire. Il sentit les mains de son amour se resserrer sur sa chemise noire alors que ses yeux le fixait d'un air emplis de tendresse. Un geste qui surpris un peu plus l'étudiant, cela était rare que Ciel témoigne autant d'affection, surtout à son égard.

_ Après ce qu'on a fait, j'ai eu du mal à tourner la page. Je me sentais toujours anéanti mais je ne voulais pas que tu me vois ainsi. Alors je suis allé voir mes parents qui ont tout de suite vu que je n'étais pas bien. Au début, je disais que j'étais malade.. Puis je me suis décidé à leurs avouer la vérité. Bien sûr, cela les a choqué au début puis finalement ils ont dis que nous devrions porter plainte. J'ai accepté et nous étions en pleine procédure pour porter plainte. C'est pour ça que j'étais surpris quand j'ai su qu'il était finalement enfermé.

Mais tu sais, Mon mal n'était toujours pas parti. Certes je me sentais mieux d'avoir avoué ma honte mais ça n'allait toujours pas et mes parents m'ont décidé de m'emmener voir un psy... Et depuis, je suis capable de te voir et je suis enfin capable de m'aimer comme je suis et de... T-T'aimer sincèrement...

_ … J-Je vois... Tu aurais dû m'en parler...

_ Je ne voulais pas te déranger pour cela et puis grâce à ce psy, j'ai pu accepter mes sentiments et évacuer toute ma peur. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me suis montré un peu entreprenant cet après-midi là et maintenant..., finit finalement le jeune étudiant avec un rouge adorable aux lèvres.

_ Hm... Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. C'est le plus important pour moi..., murmura le brun en l'enlaçant avec la douceur d'une plume.

_ Sebastian... Je... _**J'ai envie de toi**_.

Ceci fit rougir le ténébreux qui n'osa pas bouger pour dévoiler son visage cramoisie mais d'un hochement de la tête, il accepta l'offre. Oui ce soit, il allait récompenser Ciel pour son si grand courage dont il a fait preuve et puis... Lui aussi avait envie de sentir son amant.

* * *

_ Hn... Ah... Ci-Hn..., gémis difficilement Sebastian en serrant un peu plus les draps.

_ Tu as mal ?, demanda gentiment le dominant en enfonçant un peu plus le doigt.

Le dominé sentit une décharge électrique parcourir, le faisant sentit bien alors que son hanche appuyait un peu plus sur l'intrus.

_ N-Non... Nh... Je me sens ah... Bien... Hm..., répondis le ténébreux en tentant de rester à quatre pattes.

Un autre doigt fut enfoncé, le faisant haleter tandis qu'il tentait de s'habituer à la présence un peu plus imposante. C'était bon... Il sentit les doigts de son amour en lui, se mouvant gracieusement pour l'étirer et chercher cet endroit. Il fallait qu'il patiente pour le moment.

_ Dis Sebastian... Je peux effectuer des petits tests sur toi ?, osa finalement prononcer le surdoué d'une voix rauque.

Les deux doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus, frôlant sa prostate, le submergeant d'un plaisir, mais ce n'était pas assez. Son corps en demandait bien plus, sa bouche voulait lui dire de le prendre maintenant, sauvagement, au point qu'il ne puisse plus marcher ou s'assoir mais il prit sur lui et regarda derrière lui pour tenter de voir l'expression de son amant.

_ Tu... Han... Tu peux faire... Ce que... hn... Tu veux... Ce corps ah... T'appartient hm..., décida finalement l'aîné en resserrant sa prise sur les draps.

Finalement ces bras ont cédèrent au moment où il sentit un autre doigts le pénétrer. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement alors qu'il griffait les draps, les déchirant presque. Son amour savait parfaitement l'endroit, il lui suffisait juste d'enfoncer un peu plus pour qu'il puisse entrevoir ce paradis, mais il semblerait que ce soit le plus jeune ait décidé d'être sadique.

Un autre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les doigts s'étirer en lui, caressant son intimité pour le faire sentir un peu plus nerveux. Subitement, les doigts se retirèrent pour venir se poser sur son hanche, relevant un peu plus son bassin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit soudainement un muscle chaud et gluant le pénétrer. Dans courants électriques traversèrent son corps, le faisant frissonner à cette sensation nouvelle tandis qu'il gémissait son bien-être.

_ Hn ! C-Ci-Ciel ha... Qu- han...

Pourquoi est-ce que l'aîné tentait de poser cette question alors qu'il savait parfaitement la réponse ? C'était sa langue qu'il sentait en lui, ce muscle mouillé et chaud parcourant les parois de son anus. Un autre gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il sentit la langue s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui, si cela continuait, il allait finir par jouir alors que le garçon n'était même pas venu en lui.

_ C-hn... Ciel ah.. Stop..., supplia le brun en se cambrant sous le plaisir.

Le plus petit obéit et se rétracta, laissant finalement Sebastian respirer bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son souffle. Jamais durant toute sa vie, il n'aurait cru avoir droit à ce genre de traitement et ceci l'excitait à un point que son érection en devenait sérieusement douloureuse.

_ Donc, on peut aussi insérer sa langue..., murmura le cadet plus pour lui-même que pour son amant.

_ Ah... Tu en doutais ?, interrogea le plus vieux en tentant de se relever sur ses avants bras.

_ Non, c'est juste que..., le dominant s'amusa alors à insérer d'un coup deux doigts, je voulais savoir quel goût ça pouvait avoir.

Immédiatement, le maître des lieux se cambra à la sensation d'être à nouveau remplis tandis qu'un soupir de bien être tomba de ses lèvres. C'était vraiment trop bon... Surtout qu'il était pile dans l'axe où devrait se trouver sa prostate.

_ Hn !... Ci-Ah... Pas aussi-hn... Vite.. Ah..., grogna le redoublant en mordant les draps.

_ Sebastian... Ne te retiens pas de gémir, de ma position, je ne peux pas voir si je te fais vraiment du bien..., intima gentiment l'étudiant aux yeux vairons d'une voix se voulant attristée.

Tss... Il jouait en plus avec ses sentiments ! Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment laisser échapper ces sons qui lui semblaient si humiliant. Poussant un soupir, il essaya de prendre sur lui et laissa échapper un autre gémissement lorsqu'il sentit un troisième doigt le pénétrer en toute douceur. La sensation était de nouveau bizarre mais assez facile à supporter, du moins jusqu'à ce que le petit étudiant décide d'insérer un quatrième doigt. Le brun déglutit difficile à la sensation, cela commençait à faire mal alors qu'il tentait désespérément de garder son fessier en l'air.

_ Ah ! Ah... C-Ciel... Tu comptes en mettre... Ah... Combien ?... Hn...

_ … Je sais pas, jusqu'à ta limite peut-être ?

Son corps fut pris de spasmes tandis qu'il sentait les doigts le pénétrer en profondeur, lui arrachant des soupirs et gémissement incontrôlés. Cependant, voulant continuer sa torture, il enfonça d'un coup bref et puissant ses chers doigts en plain de la prostate. Cette fois, ce fut un hurlement de plaisir qui se fit entendre dans la pièce. C'était si bon... Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça... Mais il voulait plus maintenant qu'il avait ressenti ce frisson de plaisir parcourir son organisme. Comme son amant pouvait être horrible, le faire attendre.

_**C-Ciel... Je t'en supplies... Viens hn... Prends moi...**_

Et sans plus attendre, le susnommé retira ses doigts pour finalement enfoncer son érection dans l'antre chaud du ténébreux qui grogna à la sensation chaude qui enflammait de nouveau son corps. Mais avant même qu'il ne put prendre conscience de ce qu'ils se passait, il sentit une main retournait son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Non pas un baiser emplis de désirs, c'était un vrai baiser... Un baiser emplis d'amour et de passion qui fit de nouveau chavirer le cœur du plus vieux qui ne savait plus où se donner de la tête.

* * *

Une légère plainte sortit des lèvres de Sebastian alors qu'il tenta de se réveiller, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'un moment à un autre tandis que sa gorge semblait sèche. Qu'avait-il fait hier soir pour être dans un tel état ? En plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir le corps complètement engourdi, le rendant douloureux, surtout à l'arrière, il en avait presque du mal à rester allonger sur le dos. Subitement, les flash back de la nuit dernière lui revint en plein fouet, se souvenant de leurs nuits intimes, de ses gémissement, de ses supplications à le prendre plus... Le redoublant se sentit rougir en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait bien pu oser dire durant cette nuit, rah... Comment avait-il pu oser dire tellement de choses aussi stupides et... Vulgaires. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que son regard pourpre divaguait pour atterrir sur l'homme qui lui avait fait crier pendant toute la nuit. Oui... Maintenant, il allait le voir tout le jour à présent son amour. Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus vieux avant qu'il ne se recouche, il ferait mieux de rester au lit pour la journée. Franchement, il était beaucoup trop vieux pour toutes ces choses. _**Enfin bref, au moins, nous pouvions dire que la journée commençait bien pour eux, même s'ils avaient dû passer une bonne partie dans le lit à se reposer**_.


End file.
